Uptown Guy
by KateAmeliaJUdd
Summary: With Seblaine now an item and old friends and new things coming into their world of happiness. Can they really pull through and come out straonger on the other end of the line? Only time will tell. Sequel to A Boy Like That
1. Scandal and Sexts

**A/N: I knew I had to make a sequel to A Boy Like That. Simply due to the demand for one and plus I just want an excuse to write more Seblaine to be quite honest. I love them so much it is unreal. I just hope it does happen in the series at some point. Anyway so without further ado here it is. I hope you like it.**

**Summary: In the weeks that have passed. Seblaine have had more than their fair share of trouble to overcome. Although new obstacles and old friends are slowly coming to get them. Will they ever pull through it all?**

**Rated: M**

**Key: Sebastian Texts , **_Blaine Texts_

Sebastian could hardly believe that it had been almost a month since the breakup of Blaine and Kurt. Plus what was more unbelievable to the Warbler was the fact that he had managed to stay faithful to one person for that long. Sure he was in love with Blaine and finally they were able to admit it to another without Sebastian's head spinning and feeling that feeling of a total freak out.  
>Yet despite that. He had never been faithful to one person ever. It had always been just one night here and there and never really getting serious with anyone. After the breaking of his heart he wasn't ready to go through any of it again. Yet something about Blaine made all that change. He wasn't ready to let Blaine break his heart and he doubted he ever would be.<br>At the moment Blaine was away with his parents, off in Greece, Sebastian found himself missing him like mad. He'd been sure to ring him every night. His phone bill was going to be huge and yet somehow it didn't bother him. Blaine was worth it.  
>Tonight was different though. Tonight was the night he flew back to Ohio, it was strange not to be able to speak to him. They'd arranged the previous night, during that hour long conversation, to meet up in Scandal after Blaine's arrival. Sebastian had showed up a little early, just in case the flight was early or anything changed. His phone was on loud in his pocket. Plus set to vibrate. If there was any problems then he had made Blaine promise to ring or get someone else to ring for him. <p>

A beer in his hand he couldn't seem to remove the smile from his face. He hadn't ever missed someone so much. A week was a hell of a long time to be away from the person he loved. It had seemed like so much longer than that. Sebastian and Blaine had been inseparable ever since that night. Sebastian was sure he still had bruises from his encounter with the floor. They had met one another in the Lima Bean for a coffee after school every single day without fail. They were at one another's houses at the weekends. Everything had just been insane. Not to mention the fact that they hadn't had sex in over two weeks. Sebastian was almost gagging for it. Yet something just stopped inside him, he wasn't going to cheat. He knew what it felt like to be cheated on and he wasn't about to do that to Blaine. Why would he ever put Blaine through the heartache that he had been through?

The minutes seemed to be passing like hours. It was starting to hurt. The excitement of seeing his boyfriends face again, being able to hold him in his arms, kiss him, simply just to touch him or be in the same State as him, once again was just to amazing to describe or put into words. Even just thinking about how soft and pathetic he was getting was enough to make him cringe. Yet wasn't that a good thing? Blaine had to be some kind of God or something to tame and tie down Sebastian Smythe. A task that had never been possible before now.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a voice behind him. A voice he knew too well. The voice of the first guy he had ever spoken to in Scandal. That guy of his dreams. A smile came to his face. What was he doing back here? Since their make out session he hadn't seen him in Scandal.  
>"You free? For a make out session I mean. I sort of need some action right now. Got a few things to forget about."<br>Sebastian glanced down to the bar with a smile. A few weeks ago he'd probably have jumped at the idea and pressed his lips to the boy's mouth before he had finished the sentence. Only now all that had changed.  
>"Afraid you are going to have to find yourself another guy. I have a boyfriend."<br>"Like that has ever stopped you before, Sebastian" the guy said with a smile as he sat down upon the stool next to him. "All the same he must be one special guy if you are not willing to cheat on him"  
>"Yeah. He kind of is. He's my world. Trust me I am not about to do anything that is going to let him go."<br>"Wow! You hold on to him if he means that much to you. Don't let him slip through your fingers"

The conversation seemed to go on for hours, when in fact it couldn't have been for more than a few minutes before Sebastian felt a hand upon his shoulder. A touch that made him stomach churn and his legs feel like jelly. He turned his head to look at the guy, he knew without him having to speak to be his boyfriend. He knew that touch. He had craved that touch for days. Now to finally have it again was amazing. Sebastian swung around on his stool and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing a kiss to those perfectly pink lips of his. His heart skipping a beat, at least he thought it did. It was beating way too fast for him to be all that certain.  
>"God, I missed you so much" Sebastian whispered against Blaine's lips, as his tongue begged for entrance into the mouth of the younger boy.<br>"You too" Blaine mumbled as he allowed the entrance of Sebastian's tongue. A groan escaped his lips. He couldn't really believe that all this was happening. If anything he hadn't expected Sebastian to wait for him. He had almost wondered if he would come into Scandal only to find Sebastian making out with someone in the corner and to have forgotten all about him. It was comforting to know that he still held that place in Sebastian's heart.  
>Blaine couldn't remember a night where he had had so much fun. He had danced and drank and made out with Sebastian. Everything had just been perfect. He couldn't believe things were finally going his way. Well the way he wanted. The only problem now was that they had to part.<br>Sure he would be seeing him again tomorrow no doubt, once the hangover had cleared enough to allow him to lift his head from his pillow. He didn't doubt that Sebastian would want to know everything there was to know about his trip away. It would take a lot of cups of coffee to get all that out in the open. It was only really as he stepped back into his own house that he realised just how long a single night was without Sebastian.  
>It seemed like Sebastian had the same idea, since the moment he thought that he got a text from the Warbler.<br>**Is it bad that I miss you so much more now that I spent the night making out with you? I can't wait till tomorrow to see you again. Love Sebastian**

Blaine smiled softly to himself as he headed upstairs and entered his bedroom, kicking off his shoes and sitting himself down on his bed. Nothing really could ever beat that feeling of being back in your own bed after being away from home. It was like the one thing that meant everything to someone. He pondered for a moment at what to text back to Sebastian. He wanted a conversation that would go on throughout the night, or at least for a few hours. Finally he settled on one and sent it over.

It was the second that Sebastian had sat down on his own bed and gotten himself comfortable that his phone buzzed. He sighed slightly. As he reached over and grabbed it.  
><em>if it is then I am bad too. I miss making out with you. Didn't realise how much until now. Me neither. Anyway, what you wearing? Still wearing the clothes you were at Scandal? Love Blaine<em>

Sebastian's jaw dropped. He couldn't really believe that Blaine was sexting him. Sure they had sexted whilst he was away, but that was different. Now it was Blaine starting it all and there wasn't really anything that Sebastian could do to stop himself from texting him back. Just with one simple sentence, well technically two. He could turn it all around so that he had the control, that was the way he liked it.

**Not wearing anything right now. Why do you ask?  
><strong>_I just wanted to know what I was taking off in my mind. Wow you look so great naked, Sebastian Smythe  
><em>**Now that isn't fair. I bet have clothes on. You still wearing the same clothes?  
><strong>_Maybe. Not like it would matter to you, considering if we were in your bed together my mouth would be sucking on your cock right now._

Sebastian's eyes widened as he read that text. Wow that was a new side to Blaine. He certainly hadn't expected to get that back from him. He couldn't think of what he could say in a reply. All he could think about was Blaine's mouth on his cock. It was so frustrating. He let out a small groan and rested against the pillow. He needed more of this. More attention from Blaine. Even if it was just over a text. If he was being honest. It was always him doing all the sex during texts. He hadn't ever really been at the mercy of someone else. It was starting to get rather hot and that was just after one single text.  
><strong>Oh really! You know how amazing that feels. Right now I can feel your mouth.<strong>

Sebastian found himself eagerly waiting the next text from Blaine. He just wanted more. It was rather strange to find himself in this position.  
><em>What if I kissed my way up that muscular chest of yours before capturing your lips in a passionate kiss, letting my hand trail up your inner thigh, drawing soft circles.<br>_**God, Anderson. You are killing me here. Just fuck me already.  
><strong>_How about no. You kisses are to amazing to pull away from. Besides I have boxers on. So that wouldn't work. Although I could always just grind up against that beautifully naked body of yours.  
><em>**Seriously just fuck me already otherwise I will be pulling down those boxers of yours and shagging your brains out. Actually I might just do that.  
><strong>_Oh, no you don't You are always in control of these sexting sessions. This time I am in control. Now lie back on your bed and imagine this. My mouth on mouth, my tongue in your mouth roaming around inside. My fingers sliding into that tight hole of yours and stroking the skin of your inner walls._

Now that wasn't fair. Sebastian couldn't stop himself from throwing his head back and almost screaming out. Why was Blaine doing this to him? Was this really what he put others through. All that sex talking was driving him half insane. His fingers were trembling as he managed to send Blaine back a text. The only really bad thing was that he wasn't telling one word of a lie in the words that he managed to punch out.  
><strong>Seriously. Stop. Unless you want me to orgasm without you on top of me.<br>**_Fine. Night, sexy._

That was it. That was the text he got back from Blaine. Surely that couldn't be it. He sat up in bed and stared at his phone. Was Blaine playing tricks on him? Would he send another text over to him. Or was that the end of it? Waiting around about a minute before giving in and texting back.  
><strong>Is that it? Just Night?<br>**_Sorry, Night and a goodnight kiss. Now sleep and I will see you tomorrow. Lima Bean? At about 12ish?  
><em>**Night. Yeah see you tomorrow. If you are alive and not to hung-over. Love you.**

A soft sigh left Sebastian's lips. The last week had been a week free of sleep. So he was looking forwards to getting his head down for a while. Tomorrow was the start if a new day. If Blaine did reply to his text then he was going to have to wait until the morning to get a reply from the Warbler. Sebastian put his phone into Silent before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this first chapter is a little rubbish. I had no idea how to start it off. Anyway. I hope you still like it. Review, let me know what you think. Lots more exciting and heartbreaking things to come in the next chapter.**


	2. Car Accident

**A/N: I haven't really got much to say in this. The last thing I want to do is give anything away. Although do have to say that I am sorry for not updating this sooner. It is probably going to be like this for a couple of weeks. I am really busy at the moment have a jam packed couple of weeks, so there might not be all that much time for fan fiction writing. Just to keep you warned. Hope you enjoy the chapter, but I do have to apologise in advance for what is about to happen.**

Sebastian groaned as his eyes fluttered open. His head was pounding and felt like there was not only someone knocking from the inside and the outside but that he was balancing an ton of bricks upon his fore head. It wasn't a hangover that he was battling. He knew what hangovers felt like, he had suffered enough of them in the past. They had to be the worst headaches that he had ever been the victim of.  
>If he wasn't meeting with Blaine today then he wouldn't have bothered to surface from his bed, yet with thoughts of Blaine in his mind he managed to haul himself up. His hand reaching out to grab hold of the side of his beside cabinet in order stop himself from falling over. That burst of head rush had only made his head hurt more. His eyes clamped shut. If this carried on then the only thing that he could do would be to text Blaine and cancel on him. As much as he didn't want to do that he was sure that Blaine would understand. After all they trusted one another, right? Trusted one another enough to know that there wasn't going to be any lies.<br>Somehow managing to get himself dressed and out of the house. Maybe a drink at the Lima bean would make him feel better, or even just getting that bit of fresh air into his lungs would help. One thing he was certain of he just wanted to see Blaine. If anything Blaine could make the pain go away. When Blaine was around he couldn't think of anything or anyone else.

Saturday morning. Normally it was a time of day that Blaine hated, therefore he generally spent it wrapped up in his bed clothes texting Kurt. Yet today was different.  
>As his eyes fluttered open and his head turned to allow himself to look into the face of his clock a groan escaped his lips, the Ex Warbler turned over onto his side. He really was going to have to get up and dressed. Only right now his bed just didn't seem to want him to leave. At the moment it seemed to be pulling him more than the thought of meeting up with Sebastian. For a few more minutes he let himself relax. He almost fell back to sleep.<br>It was only as he heard the ringing of his phone that he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Blaine almost expected it to be Sebastian, considering it was getting nearer to eleven thirty and they were due to meet up at twelve. He'd probably be checking that he was up and hadn't forgotten about their coffee date. Although when he looked at the screen of his phone he saw it wasn't Sebastian's name flashing up, but Kurt's. Since the break up Kurt hadn't spoken to him, in fact he had done everything possible to avoid him. So what was going on? What was he ringing for? What if he was ringing to ask if they could get back together again? Of course Blaine would have to give him no for an answer. Surely Kurt knew that. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to have this conversation with Kurt. He wasn't sure if he was even ready to hear it.  
>Despite that something made him answer the call. Perhaps it was something subconscious to do with what he was about to hear from a hysterically crying Kurt Hummel.<p>

"Blaine? I'm sorry. He just stepped out. As turned the corner. I didn't see him until it was to late. I rang an ambulance but I don't think he is breathing. I am so sorry. I wasn't meant to hit him."  
>"Woah! Kurt calm down. Please just breathe. Hit who?" Blaine said in a reply to him as he climbed out of bed and attempted to make a start on putting his clothes on whilst holding the phone to his ear. Something that wasn't really proving to be all that easy.<br>"Sebastian" Kurt managed to choke out

That words had never before stung like it was now. The one name he had been dreading to hear had been said. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew his first concern should have been for Sebastian and yet right now it was for Kurt. He had to calm him down before anything else. He could tell just how uptight he was about this whole thing.  
>"Look just stay with him okay. Stay talking to him. I am sure he is breathing. Do you want me to stay on the line with you until I get there?"<br>"Yes" Kurt whispered down the phone. "I'm sorry"  
>"Stop apologising, Kurt. I putting you on loud speak so I can get dressed. Just talk to him say something. Anything."<p>

Blaine wanted nothing more than to just hurt Kurt right now. Hurt him for what he had done to Sebastian. Had it all been planned? Was this some kind of sick joke. What if Kurt was playing him? If he showed up and Sebastian wasn't there and it was just part of some game to get the two of them to meet up? No that wouldn't be the case. Kurt wasn't like that. He might be a pain and he might use tricks to get people to come to him. But he wouldn't say something as sick and twisted as that. Blaine had totally forgotten that Kurt was still there, his mind had been to busy thinking about Sebastian. He was filled with terrible terrible thoughts. What if Sebastian didn't make it through this? What if he died? What would he do without him? Would he be able to get over him? He refused to think that it might come to that, yet at the same time all those dreadful thoughts kept plaguing his mind and not matter how much he tried to focus on the positive things. Like Sebastian was strong he'd pull through. Yet it wasn't really helping all that much.  
>It was only as he was about to leave the room that he heard Kurt's voice yelling at him.<br>"Blaine! Blaine! The ambulance is here. I'll meet you at the hospital."  
>Blaine ran to his phone, scooping it up into his fingers. "Okay, just stay with him Kurt." Blaine couldn't really believe that he was saying this. He really couldn't believe that he was telling his ex boyfriend not to leave the side of his boyfriend. Especially when the two of them didn't get along.<br>"I will. I promise. I'll give you a text if I find out where he is being taken. Again I am so sorry"

Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt was going to have to stop saying sorry. This wasn't his fault. At least as far as Blaine knew. He wasn't about to jump to conclusions. Just hearing the fear and upset in Kurt's voice was enough to tell him that he hadn't planned any of this. He wasn't meant to do any of it.  
>"Stop saying sorry. I will be at the Hospital okay. Just stay calm!" Blaine managed to say, he could feel tears starting to prick up in his eyes. Quickly he brushed them away he wasn't about to cry. That was the last thing he needed to be doing right now. He couldn't get all upset over something that might not happen.<br>As he hung up the phone he took a breath in as he walked out the house, it was times like this when he really needed a car. He could have waited for the bus but knowing his luck it would turn up way to late and then he'd miss visiting hours. No he was just going to have to leg it. Taking another breath in he broke into a run and ran off down the driveway, taking a right he ran down the road.

Kurt could feel his heart racing. Why was this taking so long? What were they doing? Would they even let him into the ambulance. He had to be allowed. He'd promised Blaine that he wasn't going to leave Sebastian and he wasn't one to break a promise to anyone.  
>"Are you family?" he heard a voice from behind him.<br>He spun around and nodded slightly. "I'm his brother" he blurted out. It was the first thing that he thought of. He knew that under any circumstances he just had to get into that ambulance and if lying through his teeth would grant him that entrance then that was just what he was going to have to do. Besides it was just a little white lie. It wasn't really going to cause any damage.

Sebastian could feel himself coming back to consciousness. What the hell had happened? He didn't really remember anything. All he was aware of now was that he was in a place he didn't recognise and his head seemed to be hurting even more than it had this morning. Had he blacked out or something. He turned his head after feeling a hand slipping into his. He was more than shocked to see Kurt sat there, eyes filled with tears. What was going on? Everything was confusing him. For a few moments he just stared at Kurt as if trying to work out what he was doing there and why every part of his body hurt like hell. He opened his mouth and managed to whisper out some words. Yet as to whether they made sense he wasn't all that sure.  
>"What happened? What are you doing here? Where am I?"<br>Kurt gripped a little tighter to his hand. He swallowed the lump in his through, a sigh escaped his lips. He knew he had to tell him the truth. Suddenly he felt rather nervous. He glanced to the floor for a moment before looking back to Sebastian.  
>"You walked out in front of my car. I don't know the damage but right now you are in the ambulance on the way to the hospital" he said in a low voice, not really wanting to be overheard by anyone. It was totally up to Sebastian if he wanted to press charges against him. At least he had spoken the truth. What ever happened from here on in was just going to have to happen and there wasn't anything that Kurt could do about it.<p>

"Blaine? Where's Blaine? I was supposed to meet him. We were going to have coffee" Sebastian spoke as he moved slightly and tried to sit up, only for Kurt to press his hand to his chest and gently push him back down. Something that he was rather grateful for that small movement had made the pain increase. Although right now he just wanted Blaine. He needed him by his side, not Kurt. Why was Kurt here? Why wasn't Blaine here? He had to have Blaine here?  
>"Blaine is meeting us at the hospital. I rang him and told him. I heard the ambulance before he got here and told him to meet us there. Just try and relax yeah. I promised him I wouldn't leave you. So you are stuck with me for a while" he said with a small smile.<p>

Sebastian wasn't really all that bad. Just by looking at him Kurt could see how much Blaine meant to him. He could tell by the look in his eyes when he was asking for Blaine that he really did care about him. He should be grateful for that. Blaine was happy. Kurt had noticed that much in the choir room at McKinley. He certainly hadn't seen a smile on Blaine's face so much since he had gotten together with Sebastian. Something between them must be working. Blaine was so much more cheerful Santana's insults couldn't bring him down. Nothing seemed to be able to remove the smile from his face. It was so nice to see him so happy. Kurt just had one more thing that he desperately needed to say to Sebastian.  
>"Look I don't like you, okay. But I need you to promise me one thing. Promise me you'll look after Blaine. You give him the things I never could. I haven't seen him so happy in ages. Just look after him and whatever you do please don't break his heart, Sebastian."<p>

"I promise" came the reply.

**A/N: Okay I am going to leave it there. I don't like this chapter. It made me cry and to me it seems to be all over the place. Although I suck at writing stuff like that. Anyway let me know what you think. God just thinking about it is really rubbish, it just seems to be so jolted around. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Trust me when I say it all for good reason that this is happening.**


	3. Lying to the Law

**A/N: Actually sat in Starbucks writing this up by hand right now, well I was when I wrote it all down, on two different days. Should have thought to bring in my laptop actually. Now obviously I have typed it up onto my laptop and posted it. Again I am not really all that confident with this chapter. I just don't really see it working out. Considering I literally have no idea what I am going on about. Oh well let's just see how it goes, ey?**

Blaine could hardly breathe by the time he reached the hospital. Yet there wasn't any time to just stand there and try and catch back the breath that had completely escaped him. Kurt hadn't texted him like he'd promised. He couldn't seem to work out, in his head, as to whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
>He wasn't all that familiar with the hospital, something that had to be a rarity for a person of his age. It was because of this that it took him a few moments to locate the reception. Not lingering for a second he practically ran over.<br>"Hi," he managed to gasp, only really realising in that moment just how breathless he really was. "I'm looking for... a Sebastian Smythe" he managed to finish off.  
>"Hold on just one moment, please" the girl behind the counter said to him with a smile as she turned to the computer. "Are you a family member?"<p>

Blaine felt a churning in his stomach. Was she just trying to be polite? Polite so that she could offer her sympathies for something that had happened to Sebastian? Or was she just trying to keep him talking in order to keep him calm? Or was Sebastian in such a bad way that they were only allowing family members to see him? For a second he considered lying and saying that he was his brother. However, he quickly decided against that. Even when in a situation, where he could possibly have benefited from lying, he chose to tell the truth. Perhaps that was one day going to become his downfall. Honesty.  
>"No, not exactly. I'm his boyfriend"<br>Blaine could finally feel his breath starting to slowly crawl back into his body again. Something that he would most likely, knowing his luck, end up losing again.  
>He'd never felt so much fear stricken into his heart as he was feeling right now. It was way to terrifying for him to think what might happen if Sebastian slipped away and he wasn't able to be with him. Yet at the same time would he ever be able to forgive Kurt. Surely things wouldn't end up that way.<br>"Ward 31 Floor 5" came the voice of the girl behind the counter again, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts. "Do you need directions?"  
>Blaine found himself simply nodding his head.<br>"If you take the lift up to the fifth floor, simply turn right and then left and it will be straight in front of you. At the moment according to what I have in front of me he is in X-Ray but you'd be welcome to take a seat in the waiting room."  
>Blaine flashed a small smile. "Thanks," he mumbled to her and headed off towards the lifts.<p>

Kurt's heart was racing. He felt so guilty over what he had just done. Sure he had fantasized about getting Sebastian out of his and Blaine's lives, yet he wouldn't ever have wished him dead or considered thing to have been better if he was dead. Was this his punishment for thinking such thoughts? If it was then it wasn't fair. It wasn't just himself that he had hurt. He'd clearly hurt Blaine more than he had ever thought was possible and probably hurt all the Warblers. Sebastian as well obviously.  
>He was in the middle of sending that text that he had promised Blaine when he happened to look up to the door, only to find Blaine walking into the room. Instantly he shoved his phone back into his pocket and jumped to his feet, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his ex-boyfriend and breaking down into another fresh set of tears.<br>"Blaine, I am so sorry." He managed to say through the tears. "I was just texting you. He's in X-Ray, they think he may have a broken leg and there is some rather bad bruising to his ribs. They said that the X-Ray will tell if there is any internal damage to his ribs or anywhere else"

"Stop saying sorry, Kurt. It wasn't like you meant any of it" Blaine said in a reply to him, simply holding him in his arms. If anything he realised that Kurt was so much more cut up about it all than he was himself. Something that he could only describe as Kurt having always been that way. He had always been more in touch with his feelings than anyone else he knew. Plus there was a huge weight on his shoulders, if anything did go wrong then Kurt would have to be the one who had to live through every day knowing he had killed someone.  
>Whereas all Blaine would have to deal with was losing Sebastian. Of course it would still hurt every single second of every single day. Yet in a totally different way, not to mention that the fact that given enough time his heart would heal and he would soon find himself slowly getting over Sebastian.<p>

After what felt like hours, yet couldn't have been more than a few minutes the hug between the two boys was interrupted, a clearing of someone's throat echoed behind them. Blaine spun around and his face almost lit up like a Chinese Lantern at the sight that was in front of him. For standing the doorway with a huge blue cast on his leg and his upper body resting upon some crutches was Sebastian Smythe.  
>At any normal time he would have ran and jumped at him, yet obviously that wouldn't turn out to be the best option at this occasion. Instead he settled for pressing a kiss to his boyfriends lips, causing Kurt's head to lower and his eyes to look down at the faded grey carpet on the floor. The problem was that he was still in love with Blaine. Completely devoted to him. The fact that he had found comfort in another guy was just causing him to feel such a pain in his heart.<br>before the scene could unfold into anything else a policeman walked into the room. Kurt swallowed.  
>"Sebastian Smythe?" he questioned.<p>

Sebastian lowered himself into a chair and rested the crutches against his leg. "Yes"  
>Taking the free seat opposite, allowing Blaine to sit next to his boyfriend and slipped his fingers into Sebastian's tightly gripping his hand. The policeman pulled out a pen and pad of paper<br>"I understand how anxious you must be to get home and away from this place, but if it is okay I would like to ask you a few questions."  
>Sebastian simply nodded slightly, encouraging the Police Officer to continue. Yet he had a feeling that there wasn't really any choice in the matter.<br>"Can you recall anything that happened?"

Kurt felt his stomach twisting. He glanced over to Sebastian and wondered, to himself, whether he would tell the truth. Sure he knew that the two of them didn't get on. In fact they were probably considered as enemies. Now he was starting to really regret telling Sebastian everything. If he had just kept his mouth shut then he wouldn't be feeling so nervous.

"No. Not really." Sebastian answered "I remember s car and then the next thing I knew I was in the road and when I turned my head I just noticed the car that hit me speeding around the corner"  
>"Thank you" Kurt mouthed to Sebastian from his place behind the policeman.<br>"Very well. Can I ask if you remember who it was that called the ambulance that came to your aid?" the police man asked him  
>"I think that was down to Kurt" Sebastian said in a reply as he nodded his head over to Kurt, who was still standing. "I remember him being there with me"<br>"And how was it that you came to the scene, Kurt" as the policeman spoke he turned in his seat to face Kurt.  
>"I was leaving the Lima Bean, where it happened, and noticed someone lying in the road. I remember hearing the screeching of breaks. I ran over, calling for an ambulance as I did and stayed with him." Kurt replied. He could hardly believe that he was doing this. Lying straight into the face of a policeman.<br>"I see and you are? Kurt?"  
>"Smythe. I'm his brother. Well half brother. We have the same mother"<br>"Right, thank you for your time boys." With those final words he left.

The three of them remained silent for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say. Finally Blaine spoke, breaking that awkwardness between them.  
>"So what have they said to you? I mean the doctors and nurses?"<br>"Nothing serious. My ribs are just bruised and should heal up within a few days, but I can't do anything to physical for a few weeks. My leg is broken, which means I am stuck with this stupid cast for 6 weeks. Not to mention my injuries mean I won't be able to compete in Sectionals. So that takes the Warblers out the competition"  
>"How come?"<br>"One member to short without me"

Now it was Kurt's time to speak up. He had an idea. It was a long shot and yet it just might work. It wans't really like the Warblers ever did a hell of a lot of dancing in competitions. He knew that, considering he used to be one. It was just a matter of whether Sebastian would be willing to go for it or not.  
>"You could always sit in a wheel chair? Artie does it fine without problem. I am sure we can loan one from somewhere. After all the New Directions did for a charity fundraiser last year."<br>"Sometimes I wonder why I hate you" Sebastian said with a small smile upon his face. "If you can get that sorted out then you would be a life saver. Plus it means that I can help the Warbler kick the asses of the New Directions."  
>"Before we sort that out. I have a confession to make. We sort of can't get home from here, unless someone has some money. I ran all the way here, so I don't have my car"<br>"I think I can help with that too. You two wait here. I have a phone and the number of my dads garage. Finn should be there I can get him to take a few minutes off to come and pick us up."  
>With those words he headed off outside to make the phone call, leaving Sebastian and Blaine alone.<br>"We never did get that lunch date at the Lima Bean. Guess it will have to take place at my house now. You reckon you can deal with that? I just have to know all about your holiday away from me." He said leaning over slightly, wincing at the pain that rattled through his ribs, to kiss Blaine upon the lips.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is late and cut a little short. I promised a couple of people that it would be uploaded today and I hate breaking a promise. I am so tired I can barely stay awake right now. So it will probably have a handful of stupid mistakes in it that I have missed. Still I hope it is okay., The next chapter should be up before the weekend. Again I do apologise for this not being the best of chapters.**


	4. Authors Note: Not actual chapter

Okay I just thought that I had to make something a little clear. This week has been such a busy week and next week is going to prove to be so much busier. I might get a chapter written up this weekend. Yet if I don't it is likely that there won't be another until Thursday.  
>I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't abandoned this story I am as eager to find out what happens as I write it as you all are. I just wanted to say thank you for your support and I really do hope that you understand. After next week things should be back to the normal pace and I will be able to update either every day or at least every other day. I will be writing in the free time that I do have so there might be chapters throughout next week, but I can't promise that. Just have a little faith in me and please be patient.<p>

Thank you

EmmaAmyPilsburyPond xxxx


	5. Sebastian's Sofa and Pizza

**A/N: Okay after reading a Glee spoiler for the Michael Jackson episode on Wednesday and actually being reduced to tears. I felt that Sebastian needed some loving. So I have literally put everything on hold this weekend to get this written up before the end of Sunday. Nothing else matters. I really need to make Sebastian better again. If you want to know the spoiler then as me in a review and I will tell you in a reply. Until then. I will write through the tears.**

Finally, after what seemed like hours Sebastian lowered himself down upon his own sofa. He hadn't planned on spending the day at the hospital that was for sure. Yet the whole thing had happened and he was going to have to live with that. Nick had told him to stay at home for a couple of weeks and recover. Despite his best efforts to try and get Nick to change his mind, it hadn't worked. So now he was stuck under house arrest by Blaine.  
>Something that probably should have gotten him all hot and flustered. Yet the fact that he couldn't do anything. Hell he could barely even more without pain rippling through his body. Had sort of killed every happy thought in his body. What was he supposed to do. Sit there and watch the TV and just get bored?<br>Maybe other people could get by doing just that, yet he couldn't it was different. It was almost like he needed sex to live. Or at least that lusting touch of someone else. Orgasms were his drug and the mere thought of weeks without them was just making him feel worse. Of course now he did have Blaine, but that didn't mean that all the sexual desires went away. He still had them. He still felt them. It was just the same person every single time that sorted him out. Not that he was complaining about that either. He loved Blaine. That much was clear to him. Hell Blaine had been the first guy that he had ever said the words 'I love you' too. So that must mean something. It did mean something.  
>Whilst Blaine had been away Sebastian began to lose track of the amount of guys he flirted with at Scandal. Flirting was harmless. Yet the moment any of them tried to get serious he had pushed them away insisting that he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that he really cared about and flirting was as far as he was ever going to get with anyone who wasn't him.<p>

Sebastian simply sat there, staring at the TV, even though it was a black screen. He probably should have thought about turning it on before he sat down. Not really feeling like shouting, the last thing he wanted was to strain his voice right now. Plus there was the fact that he couldn't be sure where Blaine was. He knew he was around the house somewhere. Since he had promised to be around to help him out in any way.  
>Sebastian reached into his pocket and sent him out a text. A few moments later Blaine came into the Living Room with his phone in his hand and a raised eyebrow.<br>"And you couldn't have just called for me?" He said with a laugh.  
>Sebastian just smiled, feeling suddenly better. "Well I could have done, but you might not have heard me."<p>

Blaine simply rolled his eyes and flicked on the TV as Sebastian had asked. He'd been in the middle of getting through a pile of dishes in the sink. Only coming in here had proven to be a rather big distraction. It seemed like he was destined to spend the next few hours on the couch with his boyfriend. He sighed slightly and ran his fingers through his hair. It was then that a sudden thought hit him.  
>"Sebastian? You told your parents?" he asked as he sat down next to him. He had thought about wrapping his arm around him and nuzzling into his chest, yet decided against it. The last thing he wanted to do was inflict any pain on Sebastian. He was most likely in enough of that already. Besides wasn't just being near him good enough? It was nice just to be able to hang out with him. Be there for him and not have to worry about anything.<p>

"About us? Yeah, course I did. My dad didn't really care. He just text me back saying something like 'Okay, cool' and my mother. Well I doubt she even knew who the text was from. She probably thought it was some stranger or something. I seriously see my dentist more than I see her"  
>"No, I didn't mean about us. I mean about you getting knocked over. Guessing they'd want to know that you could have been killed today."<br>"Yep, I made Kurt text them at the hospital. Haven't heard back from my mother yet and my dad said he would try and get a flight out at the weekend if he wasn't too busy with the girls in Paris. Sometimes I wonder why my step mother bothers with him"  
>Blaine simply nodded feeling that maybe he should just leave things as they were and stop fretting to much about everything. He had enough on his plate at the moment as it was.<br>A sigh left his lips as he rested against the back of the sofa, he felt Sebastian moving slightly and turned his head just to make sure he wasn't causing himself any pain. He knew Sebastian to well. He was the suffer in silence type. He wouldn't voice what he was feeling and always seemed to keep feeling buried deep within him. After a few moments he turned his head back to look at the TV  
>"And can I ask why we are watching CeeBeeBies. Seriously Dora the Explorer."<br>"Because you failed to change the channel before sitting down." Sebastian spat back at him, not really meaning to sound so harsh. He just hoped Blaine hadn't noticed it.  
>"Oh funny." Blaine answered, yet as he stood up to get the remote it all seemed to start happening. He found himself glued to the TV screen. Sitting back down he once again got himself comfortable. Dora was going on about something he wasn't really sure of. Yet he felt like a child again It was rather amazing. He felt like he didn't have a care in the world.<br>"It's behind you. Just look behind you!" he yelled at the screen

Sebastian almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Blaine yelling. It seemed like he was really enjoying this programme and just watching him made Sebastian smile. He looked so adorable. He'd moved so that he was now sat on the very edge of the sofa and was simply just gazing longingly at the screen. He looked like a five year old. It was adorable. Sebastian simply felt like he could just sit there for hours watching Blaine watch the kid's programmes.

Yet the next time that Blaine spoke made Sebastian literally burst out into a fit of laughter. It was just hilarious. He was getting so wound up over a children's programme that he couldn't hold in the laughter anymore

"What?" Blaine asked turning his head to look at Sebastian. "What is so funny?" he clearly had no idea what it was that was making Sebastian laugh. The look of confusion on his face made that all too clear.  
>"Just you. It is only a children's programme, gorgeous. Stop getting so wound up about it. Turn it over. If it annoys you"<br>"It isn't annoying me. She just won't let me answer her. She asks a question and then before i can answer she speak again. It is frustrating"  
>Sebastian just rolled his eyes and moved once again on the sofa. This time reaching over to grab his crutches and pulled himself up to his feet. Before slowly attempting to hobble out of the room.<br>That was something that made Blaine get up to his feet. "What are you doing? Need help? What do you want? I can get it for you if you like."  
>"I need the toilet. So unless you can bring the toilet here you can't help. I will be fine. I have a downstairs toilet. If I need you I will call for you. Now please, just sit down and watch your children's programmes" Sebastian insisted. <p>

Despite the fact that he wasn't really all that happy about leaving Sebastian alone to complete a task, Blaine decided there wasn't really much point in arguing with the Warbler. He always seemed to win in a fight. There was nothing that Blaine could really do about that. Besides at least this way he'd get to see the end of Dora the Explorer. How come he had never sat down to watch this show before? Sure it was just a show for five year olds and yet at the same time it was appealing to him. He felt as though it was talking to him and teaching him things. Yet what those things were he wasn't really all that sure. He probably wouldn't be able to remember it tomorrow. Yet now it was teaching him a few things.

Lying to Blaine probably wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done. It was only going to put a strain on them if Blaine found out. Yet it was something that he had to get done. He needed to call Nick or Jeff or one of the Warblers. It was driving him insane being cooped up in the house. It wouldn't have been all that bad if he was just playing mommy and daddy with someone for a few days. He had played that game before. Just shagging in all different areas in the house. The orgasms were great. He made a deal with himself that once these six weeks were over he was going to have to teach that game to Blaine.  
>Closing the door of the toilet behind him he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Flicking through his contacts to find the number of one of the Warblers. Jeff's just happened to be the first one he came to. He swallowed before pressing the button to ring Jeff<p>

"Sebastian," came Jeff's voice from the other end of the phone line after a few rings. "We were just talking about you. That guy in the wheelchair from McKinley is here."  
>"Hello to you too, " Sebastian laughed slightly. Yet as Jeff spoke again he suddenly felt rather worried. What was going on? Had Kurt told the New Directions of his plan already. A plan to allow Sebastian to be able to sing in Regional's? He felt his stomach churning. Sure he wanted to perform at Regional's, yet at the same time there was a feeling of upset in there. Almost like Jeff was about to tell him some bad news. He could tell by the tone of his voice. "What about it?" Sebastian found himself saying. Swallowing the lump in his throat.<p>

"The place that they hired the wheelchairs from last time refuse to co-operate. So it looks like we are out of the competition. Kurt offered to join us for Regional's, insisting that he owed you for you know knocking you over. But we refused. Truth is Nick won't have anyone but you. He says you are irreplaceable. Although I beg to differ" the last sentence was added with a small laugh. Surely Sebastian would see that he wasn't really being serious and was in fact just trying to make the whole situation seem a bit more, well laughable.  
>"I did not say that you cheeky shit. I said that if we couldn't do it with Sebastian then the Warblers wouldn't be complete." Nick shouted from the other end of the room, with a laugh.<br>"Yeah well shut up. I was on a role and it was the same thing. I just made it more serious. Now go and stand somewhere until you're wanted"

Sebastian could only guess that Jeff had put him on loud speak, if he could hear Nick talking it seemed like the most logical explanation. Nick's words did make Sebastian laugh. He found himself just smiling down the phone. It was nice to know that he did have friend. He had friends that he could trust. Friends that would always be there for him. Something that he had never had before. It brought a tear to his eye. A tear that he quickly brushed away.  
>"Thanks anyway. Just don't pull out of Regional's. I will be there. I promise. If it means I have to stand there n total agony. I am not missing out on this."<br>"But..." Jeff began  
>Sebastian simply cut him off. "Goats but. Birds fly and I will see you tomorrow and we can discuss this. Got it? " with those words he hung up.<p>

Sliding his phone back into his pocket. He rose to his feet again. His eyes closing for a moment as he winced with the pain that once again rippled through him. He was going to have to tell Blaine the bad news. As he made his way into the Living Room he couldn't hear Dora anymore. He could only guess that he had finished watching it and had hopefully moved onto a more entertaining programme about something sensible. Yet apparently he wasn't having much luck with that. Yet the programme options of Blaine hadn't really reached a big change in progressing into something for his age.  
>"What are you watching now?" Sebastian said with a smile. He was sure that he recognised the programme from his own childhood. "Wait this is Pokémon, right? I remember this episode. It's my favourite. I love Haunter in it. You gotten to the whole laughing scene yet?"<br>"No, now shut up." Blaine said to him as he felt Sebastian pulling him backwards towards him. "Don't you'll hurt yourself"  
>"Forget about me. Besides I want to rest against you. Problem?" Sebastian said with a small smile as he leant in and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.<br>How could he stop himself from just letting Sebastian lye against him. Just the touch of the Warbler drove him insane. He couldn't concentrate on anything when Sebastian simply touched him. Yet feeling him resting his head against his chest just made his heart beat twice as fast as it usually did. He swallowed and tried to concentrate on what was going on in the episode. Yet to no avail.

The hours seemed to pass rather quickly, just the two of them lying on the sofa watching children's programmes. He couldn't remember a time when he'd laughed so much of had so much fun. Well fun that didn't involve sex and orgasms. Why he hadn't watched kids channels before, since he had moved to Ohio that was, he had no idea. In some respects they had much better programmes on than most of the channels that he normally watched. Well except that Polar Bear Documentary that he had gotten so hooked upon. He tried to ignore the upset in his stomach as he thought about that programme and the fact that tomorrow night's episode was the last in the series.  
>It was only when the children's programmes finished that the two of them realised that they had been sat together, Sebastian's head resting against Blaine's chest, on the sofa for the best part of the day. No wonder the hunger was starting to creep up on them. Neither had eaten anything all day.<br>"How about I order us in a Pizza and we can watch some cheesy film about love and sex and get our cuddle on again?" Sebastian said to Blaine with a small smile. Lifting his head from the Ex- Warblers chest and leaning up slightly to press as kiss to his lips.  
>"As long as it isn't Titanic or The Notebook, You are on. Seriously thanks to Kurt. I know those films by heart and I am seriously sick of them"<br>Sebastian just laughed. "Fine. You search for a film and I will order some pizza. Just pass me the phone. Oh and let me know what pizza you want"  
>Blaine simply rose to his feet and headed to the window sill to grab the phone and handed it to Sebastian. The soft touch of the tips of Sebastian's fingers against his hand sent shivers down his spine. He was never going to get used to that seductive touch of Sebastian Smythe. He was sure of that much right now. "I'm boring. I just like plain old Margarita pizza. Oh and garlic bread. You have to get garlic bread otherwise I am leaving you" Blaine said with a smile as he headed out the room and into the hallway to open the cupboard that was filled with DVD's Sebastian certainly did have a huge collection. It seemed like every film ever released was sat in this cupboard. It was insane. Although he guessed that his mother must have gotten some of them. Unless of course Sebastian liked all the cheesy films. It just made him think if he had done this sort of thing with many other guys? Had he sat cuddled up the sofa with loads of others before him and ate pizza, whilst watching some cheesy film. Only to lead them upstairs later on and shag them before throwing them out of the house and casting them off like they meant nothing?<br>He shook those thoughts from his head. It wasn't like he was about to do that to him. Hell no. They had gone way past all that sex and then just dropping thing. So there wasn't really anything to worry about right? He could hear Sebastian's voice in the living room ordering the pizza.

Having to pretend to himself that the final words that Blaine had said to him didn't hurt was actually turning out to be rather hard. Sure he might have been joking about the whole thing. Yet that didn't mean that they hadn't hurt. Despite his best efforts to put them to the back of his mind he was failing. It had been hard enough to concentrate on the phone call to the pizza place. Why was he letting himself get in such a mental state from a stupid sentence that Blaine hadn't even meant? He simply had no idea.  
>As Blaine walked back into the room, the first thing Sebastian did was shove the phone at him. The second was asking him if he had meant that. "Would you really leave me if I didn't get garlic bread?" he said to his boyfriend as he looked up at him. Swallowing the lump that had appeared in his throat.<br>"No, course not you moron. Why? Did you forget the garlic bread?"  
>Sebastian simply shook his head. Right now he felt like a bit of an idiot. "So anyway what film we making out through?"<br>"The Holiday. It's probably the only film in that closet of yours that is a 'cheesy film', as you put it, that I haven't seen already. Well not the whole way through"  
>"Fine with me, gorgeous. Pizza ordered. Film sorted. Now you just have to go to the kitchen and get the alcohol. It's in the fridge"<br>"why do I have to do everything?" Blaine pouted.  
>"Because I am crippled and going to the toilet, even though I rang Jeff in there to sort out a few things without you prying into the conversation, was my exercise for the day. Come on. Get it if you love me" Sebastian said with a wide grin on his face.<br>Blaine just smiled slightly and pressed his lips to Sebastian's for a few seconds before heading off into the kitchen to get the supply of alcohol. As he came back and sat down the door bell rang. "I suppose you will want me to get that will you?" He said as he started to get up. Not really waiting for a reply he headed to the door. Yet as he opened it he was rather surprised to see who was stood there. With two pizza's and garlic bread in his hands. Dave Karofsky.  
>"Wow, hi. Didn't expect to see you here." Blaine said, looking rather bewildered at the whole thing.<br>"I could say the same thing about you. How do you know Sebastian?"  
>"We met at Dalton. Long story." He replied. "Hang on how do you know him?"<br>"We hooked up a few times at Scandal."  
>Blaine handed over the money and took the pizza from him. "Well it was good seeing you."<br>"You too, tell Kurt I said hi yeah, speaking of Kurt. How are things going with you two"

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. "We broke up. I cheated on him with Sebastian and now me and him are kind of dating"  
>"Wow! Now this is story I will have to catch up on. Get my number from Sebastian and call me, yeah? Bring Kurt we can have a catch up"<br>Blaine simply nodded, closing the door. What had just gone on? It suddenly made him really jealous all over again that Sebastian had made out with Karofsky.  
>"You making out with the pizza guy or something. Come on, Anderson. Not only am I starving in here but I sort of miss my boyfriend" Sebastian called from the Living Room.<br>Blaine decided he was just going to out right as Sebastian what had gone on with him and Karofsky. Was it just make out? Was it make out and sex? Was it just sex? Was it more than once? God he had so many burning questions that he just had to ask.  
>Although before all that he had a pizza to eat and for that matter a film to watch. He didn't care what Sebastian said he wasn't going to sit there making out with him all night.<p>

**A/N: Making the choice just to leave it there. Leaving you all hanging. Just in case it is a while before I can update. I can let you all think what you think might happen and wonder if you are right. I am going to try and get things written up tomorrow. But I can't promise anything. I have a busy few days. So I might not get the next chapter out until Thursday. Review? Let me know what you think. **


	6. Against Lima Heights

**A/N: I am still recovering from Glee. Smooth Criminal. WOW! I will certainly be doing a one shot between Sebtana at some point. I t just has to be done. I love bad boy Sebastian. I just want to hug him and marry him and well just have him for life. He is Super Hot. Anyway so here is the next chapter. There are things that I would like apologise about before anything. I am sure some of you won't like parts of it. Yet it has to be done for the plot of the story. Nothing is set in stone. I know what I am doing. Please just trust me on everything that happens in this chapter. It is all for a good reason.**

Last night had turned out to be one railroad of emotions. Both had laughed and cried at many chick flicks. Yet it had all ended smoothly. Sebastian's head lay rested in Blaine's lap. As he opened his eyes he turned his head to look at Blaine. A small smile came to his face as he noticed that he was still asleep. Simply watching Blaine from such an angle just made him look adorable.  
>"Sebastian. Stop watching me sleep." Blaine spoke with a small smile coming to his face. Okay so he wasn't really asleep, more like half asleep. Truth be told he had woken up nearly an hour ago. He just hadn't had the heart to move Sebastian and wake him up, figuring that the Warbler needed sleep.<br>"I'm not." Sebastian said in his defence. Knowing that Blaine was now awake he sat up, wincing slightly at the pain that seemed to still insist on rippling through his body at every movement. He just hoped that it didn't show too much. The last thing that he wanted was for Blaine to start worrying. He had school to go to and Sebastian certainly didn't want him to start lingering around here all day looking after him. Besides he had things that he had to get done.  
>"You are. I can feel your eyes on me"<br>"You don't feel people's eyes on you, Blaine. That isn't..."  
>Yet Sebastian was cut off by Blaine's next words. "Oh just shut up and kiss me."<p>

He just smiled slightly and pressed his lips to Blaine's. His eyes fluttered to a close and he reached up with his hand and rested it against the back of his neck and pulled his head closer. His tongue slipping into the younger boys mouth. Simply roaming around and battling for that dominance that he seemed to so badly need. A groan escaped his lips as the kiss seemed to take a change in direction. Having started out as being nothing but passionate it was now turning into something hungry. It was certainly turning into something beyond magical. Could a kiss be described as dark magic? If it could then Sebastian was sure that this kiss would instantly fall under that category. His head was spinning. The deep intensity of the kiss just seemed to make him turn to jelly and feel all dizzy, yet the dizziness might have had something to do with the hangover that he was battling with at the moment, but he couldn't be too sure of that little detail.  
>Sebastian could hear the phone ringing in the background. Yet he just couldn't seem to pull away from Blaine, this kiss was far too intense. The answer phone could catch it if it was important then a message would be left, right? Besides nothing was more important to him than Blaine was in this moment.<p>

_Hi Sebastian. It's Andre. Look I have to talk to you. I can't stop thinking about you and about the other night. I know I am probably the last person you want to talk to but I love you and I know you love me. If you are there just please pick up the phone. If not call me please. I need you.  
><em> 

Blaine instantly pulled away from him and jumped to his feet after hearing the words on the answer phone. He knew who that guy was. He remembered the conversation he'd had with him a couple of months back. The paranoia was kicking in right about now. Why did he trust Sebastian? He should have known that it was only a matter of time before Sebastian found someone else to play with when he wasn't around. He'd been stupid enough to think that he was different and that maybe he had changed Sebastian. Yet had all that been a ploy to get some action. Sure they had slept together more than once. Yet Blaine knew Sebastian thrived off sex. It was like it was the reason he was created. He couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian would make a good escort. He'd sure as hell not have to worry about a lack of sex that way. Plus he would get paid for something that he loved. It just seemed like the perfect job for him.  
>Was he over reacting? Would it be worth actually hearing what Sebastian had to say about the whole thing? What if he stormed out and left only to realise that he'd gotten the wrong end of the stick and totally messed things up between the two of them. He simply studied Sebastian's face just trying to find some hint of guilt. Yet instead he found nothing. Just lust. Was that the only look that he was capable of reading? All he could see was the lust in his boyfriends eyes. It made him want to forgive him anything. He knew that if he let Sebastian kiss him, after he'd found out that he had slept with the entire royal navy then he'd instantly be forgiven. Sebastian had such a power over him.<br>"Did you cheat on me when I was away? Don't lie to me."  
>"No, I didn't do anything. We met up in Scandal and we talked. I swear that was it."<br>"I want to believe you and yet I keep hearing that message in my head. What did he mean by he can't stop thinking about the other night? Because saying something like that generally means I want to thank you for the sex. So how many? How many orgasms you had without me?" Was he over reacting? Now he was starting to think he was. Yet he knew about Sebastian's past. What if it was starting to creep up again.  
>"It means nothing. I love you. You know I do. I've never told anyone that before. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. You realise what I have put myself through these past couple of weeks. I haven't orgasmed since the last one that you gave me. Something that is physical torture. I need orgasms to live it's like I can't be without them. I thought that I needed at least one a day. Then I met you and things just changed. Now with this stupid broken leg and bruised ribs thanks to your ex-boyfriend I have to go even longer. The only thing keeping me going whilst you were away was knowing that when you came back I could fuck you against every single wall in this house. Yet now that has fucked up." Sebastian answered.<p>

Blaine instantly felt awful. He knew he was the one in the wrong right now. He shouldn't have just accused Sebastian of cheating. He'd let his brain do most of the thinking. He should have thought properly and given Sebastian a chance to explain before kicking off. Now he had made a mistake and said things that he couldn't ever take back. He could see in Sebastian's eyes that he had really hurt him.  
>"I'm sorry. I love you too and I am just so afraid to lose you. Have you seen yourself? You are like the hottest guy ever created by the hands of some angel. I have seen people ogling you in the streets and I can't help wonder that you might just get bored of me and find someone else. Sorry. I guess I should stop fretting so much, right?"<br>"Yeah, you should. Now you had better be off. You have school to go to. Although can I ask you to drop me off at Dalton. I know Nick said I had to stay at home but I need to talk things over with them" he said with a smile as he hauled himself up to his feet.  
>"Sorry. I haven't got my car. You'll have to get the bus or a taxi." Blaine mused to him as he pressed his lips to Sebastian's. "Text me if you need me"<p>

Leaving him with those words Blaine headed out the door and towards McKinley High School. He'd thought about transferring back to Dalton and yet at the same time he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to. New Directions were his life now. He couldn't abandon them. Besides, there wasn't really any other way that he was going to beat Sebastian at anything.  
>His thoughts just seemed to be going haywire in his head. He was worrying about Sebastian. Worrying about Regional's and more to the point he was worried about Kurt. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through that boys head. He certainly wouldn't know what the hell to do if he'd knocked someone over.<br>The moment he walked into the Choir Room. He was hit by a chorus of voices.  
>"How's Sebastian?" Blaine could see eyes staring at him. Everyone seemed to look worried. Yet the one that hurt him and hit him the most was the look on Kurt's face.<br>He looked like he had been crying and he was clearly still shaken up about the whole thing. He couldn't have gotten any sleep last night. Plus he was wearing the same thing that he was yesterday. Blaine didn't say a word and instead walked straight over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. He felt his ex hugging him tightly. He wasn't sure how long they had been stood there in a comforting hug before he heard Santana's voice, something that made them pull apart.  
>"Hey, Frodo. Yeah hello. I am here. I'm speaking. As much as I was praying last night that your Sebelicious boyfriend had a dramatic change in health and didn't get through all of this. Everyone else is worried about him. Okay and I am worried to. As much as I hate him. I have to know something is he okay? I mean come on if something happened to him then I would never forgive Kurt. I want the pleasure of doing some serious injury to that pretty face of his myself."<br>"He's fine. He said he was heading into Dalton today. Although honestly I reckon he will be sat in the house all day feeling sorry for himself." Blaine said with a smile as he turned to look at Kurt. "You know he doesn't blame you. He's going to be fine really. I reckon he is putting most of it on."  
>"Maybe we should come up with a number to cheer him up" Brittany said from her seat in the corner of the room. She looked a little confused when everyone's heads turned to look at her. "What? I was just trying to be nice. I have said to Santana one more than one occasion that she should stop the violence? She never does. Besides I want Sebastian to know that he has friends as well as enemies in us. I don't like not liking people."<br>"Brittany, are you serious? You know what he is like. He is evil and honestly if I was Kurt then I would have reversed back just to make sure that I had done some serious lasting damage to him" Santana shot back at her girlfriend.  
>"I know you would. But he is still a human being and humans shouldn't fight all the time. It's just stupid. We should all love one another. Not hate one another. I mean we are all in this together, right? I mean if we win technically they do too because they are our friends and I want Sebastian to know that."<br>Santana shook her head and rolled her eyes. She might love Brittany but that didn't mean that she agreed with everything that came from her mouth. There wasn't any way that she was going to drop this. Sebastian had caused so much damage to her friends, even if the rest of the New Directions were going to his side in things. She wasn't.  
>Brittany rose to her feet. "Everyone who is with me stand up" Although she looked to Artie, realising what she had just said. "Artie, you can just raise your hand. Since you can't walk"<p>

Brittany watched as her fellow New Directioners, minus her girlfriend, rose to their feet. Starting with Tina. Within a few seconds everyone was on their feet. Leaving just Santana and Artie sitting.  
>Artie turned his head to look at Mike" A little help here" he said with a smile and pulled himself up to his feet. Mike's arm wrapped around Artie's shoulders and held him up. Brittany's eyes filled with tears. She'd couldn't have asked for anything more. Stepping down from the step that she was stood on and walked over to Artie, wrapping her arms around him and whispering "Thank you" into his ear.<br>"Oh please. This is just sickening. You have got to be kidding me. There is no way that you are going to go through with this." Santana spat.  
>"Santana if you are not with us then you are against us and that means you can't practise a number with us. So I think you should just leave" Brittany countered her girlfriend.<p>

Santana's jaw just dropped. She studied the look on Brittany's face and it became clear to her that Brittany was being deadly serious. Determined not to let her girlfriend see that her words had upset her. She simply rose to her feet and headed out of the Choir Room, as she turning the corner she broke down into tears. She could easily have dealt with the rest of the New Directions turning against her opinions. As long as she had Brittany on her side and Brittany there to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Yet when it was Brittany turning on her. That wasn't something that she could deal with. Sebastian Smythe was really going to get to see her bad side. If he thought he had seen her going all Lima Height on him so fat that was nothing compared to now. She was going to make him suffer and she didn't care who she lost in the battle for it. If she had already lost the faith of Brittany then what else did she have to lose.?  
>Taking a breath in she walked through the corridor. It was time to do what she did best Revenge.<p>

**A/N: Okay. I know this chapter is a little bit all over the place. Yet it was really all about building some grounds. Plus The next chapter is going to be the base of a Sebtana major fall out. I apologise if there were a few character that were a little out of character. I just hope I did them justice. Review? Let me know what you think.**


	7. Begining of Revenge

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, this took longer than I thought it would to write. I had full idea of what I was writing, yet the moment I sat down to write my mind went blank. Still I hope I can pull it off anyway. Plus to top it all off my laptop decided that it no longer likes the E, A, I, O, U C and D keys so I have to use an onscreen keyboard for those letters. Rather annoying. Something that makes writing take forever. So barely get through a few paragraphs in the space of a whole day. So I am actually resulted to writing up the fanfiction in the library. And I only get two hours a day so things might take a while. Saving up for a new laptop is going to take a good three months, at the least. Please just be patient with me. I am still writing, it is just going to take a bit longer between chapters, possibly, for a while. **

Sebastian had a feeling that he was going to regret this. He probably shouldn't have come to Dalton. Something just seemed to be screaming at him to head back home and forget about everything for just one more day. After all Nick was bound to send him home anyway. Sebastian had a strange feeling that it had nothing to do with the fact that Nick thought he needed to keep rested in order to secure the win for Regional's, it most likely had something to do with the fact that he just liked being the one in charge.

Yet sitting on his own in an empty house, whilst Blaine was away at school all day, just didn't seem appealing to him. If Nick really did insist on taking charge and not letting him do anything then was it really to much just to be allowed to sit in the Warbler practise room, just to listen and be a part of things. It was better than being stuck between the same four walls of his house. He certainly didn't want to find himself sick of that place. Save Dalton it was the only place that he could really call home.

It all soon became clear to him that he hadn't thought all this through? How exactly did he plan on getting himself down the stairs. He frowned as he simply stared down the spiral staircase. He probably should have made Blaine drop him off. He was starting to regret not now. There seemed to be no other way down there. Just when he was about to turn around and head off back home, or maybe to the Lima Bean for a coffee, he was greeted by a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here? Nick will go mad if he finds you are not taking things easy" Jeff's voice chorused from behind him

Sebastian just laughed and turned his head to face the blonde Warbler. "Yeah well let him be mad. I just had to get out of the house. I don't expect him to let me join in with all the dances and everything. I just want a change of scenery right now. I don't suppose you could help me down the stairs?" Sebastian said to him with a smile upon his face and a small pout.

"Fine, but if Nick gets mad at me for helping you I am so going to kill you Sebastian Smythe" Jeff replied with a laugh.

With those words he wrapped and arm around his fellow Warblers shoulders and carefully walked down the stairs with him. Truth be told he was rather terrified that he was going to make Sebastian fall. He didn't really think about his own safety, at least not until he nearly stumbled upon a step. His life flashed before his eyes as he grabbed hold of the banister and stopped for a moment.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian mused to him as he was suddenly pulled to a halt. Thankfully he managed to keep his balance. "What the hell happened? You alright?"

Jeff just nodded his free hand was now pressed to his chest over his heart. "I missed a step and had one of those mini heart attacks when your life flashes before your eyes." He laughed "Right, come you. I'm okay."

After a few moments Sebastian and Jeff reached the bottom of the stairs. Although as they turned the corner they were greeted by the sound of Santana Lopez's voice echoing through the school. Sebastian groaned slightly as he heard the words that she was saying

"Oh please. I believe you that he is not here but I don't believe you when you say that you have no idea where he is. I bet he is at home. So how about you give Aunty Tana his address so that I can go over there and kick his ass into next year for turning the whole of my Glee club against me. They are the only good thing in my life and now thanks to him it is all gone. So I demand to know where he is."

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and pressed his lips together. He found himself taking a deep breath in before stepping forwards and into the Common Room. It wasn't fair that Nick had to deal with the rage of Santana. This was his fight, even if he wasn't exactly sure what it was that he was meant to have done that had turned the New Directions against her.

"What is your problem with me. I haven't done anything, for once. Well not that I am aware of." Sebastian hissed at her as he walked into the Common Room along with Jeff. Totally ignoring the fact that Nick was giving him dagger eyes for not staying at home and taking things easy. Right now that just wasn't important. He couldn't really care what people thought of him. He could only hope that Nick would see his side of things. Besides it was only for a couple of hours, right?

"Thanks to you my friends decided they were going to go against me and I demand some satisfaction and an apology. Because quite frankly I fail to see how it is fair that I get pushed out of my Glee club just because you were ran over and feeling all down about yourself" he hands were placed upon her hips and on her face she wore the most serious and yet evil glare that he had ever seen plastered upon the face of anyone in his life. Any other person would most likely have just apologised and ran a mile, yet not Sebastian. It certainly wasn't going to falter him. He wasn't about to run away from her. If anything he was the one person who could shut that girl up. He could just as easily bring her down. It was all to clear that she wasn't the only one who was exceptional at insults. Sebastian Smythe was just as good, if not better.

He simply scoffed and raised an eyebrow as he hobbled into the room, with the help of his crutches and rested against the back of the couch.

"Well I fail to see how this is my fault? As far as I am aware I never told then to do that. Unless I spoke in my sleep and told Blaine that I wanted him to tell everyone that I feeling down"

"Oh please, you are so not fooling me. You are so manipulative. I bet you planted it in his head. I even had Brittany going against me. You have any idea how embarrassing that is. I had to walk out of the Choir room and leave her. I promised myself that I wouldn't ever walk out on her. I can promise you something now, Smythe. You have not heard the end of this. If Brittany and me fall out over this. I will come and break your other leg with my bare hands and trust me that is not even the start of it all. I will bring you down like a snowman being run over by a combine harvester"

Sebastian's face was both a mixture of amusement and so many other things. She was unbelievable. Just the very fact that he thought she could bring him down made him want to break down into a fit of laughter. Yet that would only be giving her satisfaction that she had hit a nerve in him, sure it might have been the wrong nerve, yet somehow that just didn't seem to matter to him in the slightest. He folded his arms to his chest and simply just stared straight at her.

"Yeah, well bring it on." he mused to her.

"oh trust me you do not want to be saying thins like that to me. I was raised on blackmail and insults. I know what I am doing in this area. So you had better hope that you can sleep with one eye open. You are going to be sorry you ever crossed paths with me"

"Really, is that so? How about if I tell you one thing. One thing that could make your whole world come crumbling down. Brittany. You do anything to mess up the relationship that I have with Blaine or tell him about out little chat and I can promise you one thing Brittany will be the one that suffers for it"

"You leave her out of this. She is the innocent one. She doesn't deserve to have such cruel tricks played on her. Just leave her out of this, please" Santana swallowed. There wasn't anyway that he was going to get away with hurting Brittany. Hell he could do what ever he liked to her. But there wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to let him hurt Brittany in everyway. That girl was her only weakness. She'd give her life to protect her and that wasn't ever going to change.

"Make me"

Santana refused to stop to the level that he was trying to bring her down to. It was nothing more than insulting. In the end she was going to win this fight. She always won every fight and there wasn't a chance in hell that a cocky guy like Sebastian Smythe was going to change that. Turning around she headed out of the Common Room. It occurred to her that she was going to have to get a hell of a lot more manipulative and sneaky in order to stand a chance against beating Sebastian at his own game. Yet that didn't seem to be a problem, at least not to her. If anything it was more of a challenge and a challenge that she was willing to take up single handed. No way was she going to let him get away with this. It just couldn't happen. Santana Lopez was about to get her revenge. After all that was what she did best of all. It was the main reason that she was The Queen of Lima Heights.

Sebastian could only watch her leave. He ignored the pleads from Nick to just go home. What was so wrong about just hanging out at school? He'd only be doing the same thins that he would be at home. Only instead of being on his own he was going to be around his friends. There wasn't anything that was wrong with that, right?

"Oh come on. I'm just going to sit here and watch and maybe join in with the singing. Please. I'm bored at home. Stuck in the house on my own because my parents couldn't care less about me."

"Fine" Nick said with a sigh, finally giving in to him. It seemed that there wasn't any way that he was going to win against him. So why not just agree with him and let him stay there. "But what you just said to Santana? Was there really any need for that? You can't just go around hurting other people for your own selfish needs Sebastian. I for one won't let you"

"Oh come on. You really think I would do anything to hurt her? I am not all bad. It was just words, Nick. I wouldn't hurt Brittany. I promise"

Blaine couldn't really believe that the New Directions, save Santana, were being so nice towards Sebastian. After all that he had done to Kurt. It was hard to see why they thought so highly of him. It didn't occur to him that he was accepted as a friend to them, even after he had broken the heart of Kurt Hummel. He got the impression that he was just an extra voice to add to their melodies and songs. Someone to sing and dance in the background. Someone that they didn't have to acknowledge.

Only he was starting to see just how great they really were. Despite everything that had happened. They were his friends and he could only be thankful for that. The smile on his face just didn't seem to want to leave. There wasn't any getting rid of it. He hadn't realised that he'd been lost in a daydream until he felt a hand upon his shoulder and the kind words of Brittany in his ear.

"Blaine, are you okay? Did I say something wrong? I mean you have been quiet ever since I said we should cheer Sebastian up with a song. Was that wrong?"

Blaine simply shook his head and looked towards the blonde girl "No, it was a wonderful idea. I just don't see why you would do this for him? I mean why? What has he done to deserve it all?" he asked. Not really sure if he was aiming it towards Brittany or if it was towards the whole of the New Directions. He just wanted an answer and a truthful one at that.

"You. He makes you happy and you are our friend. If making him happy makes you happy then we are going to try and help. I might not agree with what he did, taking you away from Kurt. But if you love him then that is the most important thing" Brittany countered him.

"But what about Santana? I mean you love her right? And you turned your back on her. Sort of."

"Santana always told me that I should stick up for what I think is right. She shouldn't have stormed off like that. I will talk to her and make her see the error of her ways. I am a unicorn and I believe in my own magic. I just have to make Santana believe in herself and see that making enemies of people that we should be making friends of isn't right"

Blaine just smiled. Brittany meant well. She was just the sweetest and most caring person, in her own way, that he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Sure her words might not make sense and she might just come across as being the stupidest person on the planet. Yet when the time came she knew just what to say and she could prove that there was a brain in there somewhere. She knew what she was talking about. He knew for that reason that things were going to work out, somehow.

**A/N: I am sorry that this is really rather short and totally rubbish. I do promise the next one will be longer. I was stuck on the slowest of computers today at the library and didn't want you all to have to wait another whole day. Hope you like it anyway. The next chapter will have scenes that will please all the Brittana fans out there. I know not much happens in here. That I am sorry for. Hopefully I can make it up to you all in the next chapter. Love to you all, Review and let me know what you think**


	8. Craving Satisfied

**A/N: Okay so basically I am skipping forwards a few weeks with this chapter. Simply due to the fact that writing six weeks of Sebastian with a broken leg is just starting to get boring to write. Besides I think we are all due some Seblaine smut. Anyway. Just going to skip to the day after Regional's. It took longer than I expected to upload simply because I sat writing it today in Starbucks. only I forgot to put word onto my laptop. So I wrote all this in a word counter on Firefox. Another thing. I know I sort of skipped through Regional's really fast, it was just that I couldn't be bothered writing about it all. It didn't really seem necessary. **

As the days turned into weeks Sebastian found himself getting more and more sexually frustrated. The fact that Blaine refused to give him an orgasm until he was fully recovered was just torture. He'd be lying not only to Blaine but to himself if he said that he hadn't thought about going someplace else to get one. Hell it had been all that he thought about when he was alone. he'd tried touching himself, yet it just wasn't the same, giving yourself an orgasm didn't feel as good and it almost left you unsatisfied, rather much like a vegetarian living on nothing but tofu. Sure it gave him what he wanted but there was still something missing.

Yet the day that he finally got his cast off was fast approaching. It was just totally typical that it was the day after Regional's. Despite his best efforts to try and invest in wheelchair. It just hadn't happened. So they had had to make a compromise. It was either Blaine joined up with the Warblers for the performance and took his place just for Regional's. The Warblers pulled out and left the New Directions to win by default or they both joined forces. After a lot of discussion and a lot of falling out they finally decided, between both Glee clubs that the first option was most likely the best idea. At least both Glee clubs went through, down to there being some mishap and another Glee club was found to have cheated and tweaked with the votes. Yet as to which one in the normal way, that was left unclear

The only person that didn't seem to be impressed by it all was Santana. The fact that everyone was willing to forgive Sebastian for all the damage that he had done to Blaine and Kurt, and not to mention everyone else. He'd hurt everyone around him in some way, was just beyond her. She couldn't see things from their point of view. Sure she was still planning her revenge. There was a few ideas lodged into her head. Yet putting Regional's at risk for the new Directions wasn't something that she was willing to chance. So revenge would just have to wait. besides it just meant that she had more time to plan. If Sebastian thought he was the King of Blackmail then that just meant she was a Goddess of Blackmail. She was certainly so much better than him. That much was clear. She knew Blackmail better than her own name and feelings for Brittany. it was the only thing that she was really any good at, well that insults.

Despite her best efforts nobody stood by her in her beliefs about Sebastian. Brittany still refused to talk to her. Santana could still hear her girlfriend's, if she was still able to call her that, words ringing in her head. "Santana. I love you. I do. I just don't like you right now. Blaine is our friend and if he loves Sebastian half as much as I love you then I know that is a lot. If Kurt can forgive him and be civil with him after he stole Blaine from him then I am sure you can. until you do. I don't want to talk to you, please just accept things as they are. Stop the violence"

In her heart she knew that Brittany was right. There wasn't any point in making enemies with Sebastian. If she wasn't careful then she would end up getting herself hurt. She already felt like she was losing Brittany and the was more painful than anything else in this world. Just falling into such a daydream made her realise that despite her best efforts Brittany was her life and she just had to win her back. Perhaps Sebastian was the key to that. He was the key to that. Santana just had to figure out how exactly to use him. If anything he could play such a game with her. It was just a matter of blackmail. The right sort of blackmail. But how? It wasn't really like she had anything on him? Although maybe she could change all that. She had her ways, ways to get something from him. It was all just matter of days before her plan could be brought to Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian almost ran through the front door. The fact that Blaine had been in school all day and despite his best efforts to get the day off Sebastian had insisted that he went in anyway. It wasn't really a big deal. he was only heading into the hospital to get his cast off. It wasn't like it was a huge thing to celebrate. The only thing that annoyed him was that he had left his phone in the house.  
>Only he got the surprise of his life as he entered the Living Room. It seemed that someone hadn't been at school like he had promised he would. Or if he had then he'd snuck off early to get here on time. it had only just gone three thirty and Sebastian knew that was the time the bell went for the end of school.<br>"Blaine, what are you doing here? How'd you get in?" he gasped.  
>"Well it turns out that Brittany might not know how to lock a door but she knows how to unlock one. She leant me a hair pin. So I picked your lock and here I am."<br>Sebastian just smiled and headed over to him wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He leant in and pressed his lips to Blaine's before kissing along his jaw line and soon fixing upon his neck.  
>Blaine let out a groan and tilted his head back in order to allow Sebastian more access. he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Tonight was going to be the best night ever. After six weeks of not allowing Sebastian to do anything he was starting to wonder if maybe he'd gotten bored. Although apparently not. Blaine found himself being lead over to the sofa and pushed backwards onto it. If it had been anyone else then he would have asked what they were going to do if Sebastian's parents walked in. Yet that just didn't seem to cross his mind, neither did it matter. He knew that possibility was unlikely.<p>

Their lips clashed together again and Sebastian tugged at Blaine's shirt, pulling it off with great ease. Not wasting a single second of his time he fumbled with Blaine's belt and removed it before pulling down his trousers and boxers. For a few moments he found himself just admiring that perfect body of Blaine's/ How the hell had he gotten so lucky? Just the fact that he had one over Blaine was amazing. He could hardly believe his luck. not to mention the fact that Blaine had stuck by him through everything.  
>Kissing Blaine again he reached down into one of the drawers in the cabinet by the side of the sofa and pulled out a tube of lube. Unbeknown to his parents he kept a tube of that stuff hidden in a place in every single room of the house. Just down to the fact that he never knew when sex was going to happen.<p>

He raised the tube to his mouth, opening it with his teeth. He pushed the drawer closed, dropping the tube atop it. Before he drizzled some of it onto his fingers and shifting his hand between Blaine's legs he roughly forced two fingers inside of him. Something that caused Blaine to gasp softly, his body arching high off the sofa as they penetrated his body. He was thankful that he wasn't a virgin, else that would've hurt a lot more than it did. He wiggled his fingers within him, working the Ex-Warbler's arsehole open. After a few moments he retreated then until just the tips remained, then pressed a third alongside the other two, burying the trio inside. Another low groan was released from Blaine's lips as the very tips of Sebastian's fingers brushed against his sweet spot. His erect dick ached against his belly, the shaft twitching with every movement of his fingers.

Sebastian simply smirked. that all to famous signature smirk of his, thrusting his fingers deep into his boyfriend one last time before removing them completely, quickly replacing them with his own cock. It was only then that Blaine realised that Sebastian was stark naked. When and how had that happened? had he removed his clothes with one hand whilst his fingers had been threaded into his hole? Blaine had literally no idea. Not that it really mattered, right?

Like with his fingers, the entrance was accompanied by a moan from low in Blaine's throat. Once his shaft was all the way inside Blaine's body, he raised the fingers that had been inside him to Blaine's face. The three middle digits were slick with a mixture sweat and ass juices. He pushed them into his mouth, the taste overwhelming the boy's senses as he sucked them clean. Blaine found himself locking eyes with Sebastian as he licked at his flesh, purring softly around him. Blaine moaned around his fingers as he slowly slipped them from his mouth. He buried his dick further within Blaine again, only this time it was from a thrusting movement. Blaine let out a another moan, squirming on the sofa again. Once his hand left my mouth, his fingers stroked down his neck and chest. Blaine's eyes were drawn to his unattended erection and couldn't help but wonder if he'd be wrapping his lips or arse around its base at any point in the near future.

Sebastian encircled his fingers around Blaine's hardness, distracting the younger of the two as he slowly tugged on the blood engorged flesh. Blaine pushed his hips up at his touch, desperate to get him to not only keep it up but to increase both speed and pressure.  
>Sebastian only chuckled softly, complying by speeding his hand up just enough to be noticeable. A soft whimper came from the lips of Blaine Anderson. He rocked up into his hand and back down on the shaft gazing deeply into his eyes almost pleadingly, though for what he was unsure.<p>

Sebastian chose to make the choice for him, he grasped my head and pulled my head towards the edge of the sofa. Before I could properly adjust to my new position, he thrust his crotch into Blaine's face. His cockhead rubbed over his lips, Blaine opened his mouth, all too readily for him. After all, his cock wasn't entering unexplored territory and he was eager to have the taste of cock invading his tongue. Sebastian had control of the general movement, so all Blaine could do was focus on both pressing his lips around him and flicking his long tongue against his underside.

Sebastian groaned as he felt Blaine's hands shifting to rest against his calves hands shifted to his calves. He traced small circles against the skin that lay there whilst he pressed his thumbs up against his sac. Sebastian simply threw his head back as Blaine sucked on his cock. He found another groan escaping his lips. God he had seriously missed blow jobs.

Finally Sebastian both pushed Blaine's head away and stepped back. Blaine found himself whimpering and leaning towards his cock, craving his taste. Sebastian just chuckled again, the hand on his head holding me back. "Eager slut." he whispered "Now. On all fours."

Blaine simply nodded slightly as he shifted himself from his position on the sofa and stretched legs for a moment before he assumed the position that Sebastian had requested. Blaine was thankful the floor of the room was carpeted as he had no desire to scrape his knees. As soon as he was in place Sebastian slipped himself in between his legs and thrust into him. Both released low groans into the air. Sweat clung to Blaine's skin as he started fucking him harshly. With every other slam of his hips he hit Blaine's sweet spot, making him cry out in pleasure. Blaine pushed his ass back against him, his inner muscles clenching tight around him.  
>Sebastian moaned softly, his hands grasped at Blaine's sides for leverage, however the sweat, that claimed that very location beforehand made it hard for him to keep a hold.<p>

Sebastian moaned softly, his hands grasped at Blaine's sides for leverage, however the sweat, that claimed that very location beforehand made it hard for him to keep a hold.

Although Blaine was tempted to reach down and jerk himself off into a sweet climax he managed to resist the urge to do so.  
>"God. I forgot how good you feel" Sebastian groaned as he thrust inside Blaine.<br>"You can talk. Your amazing. this is amazing. It feels amazing" Blaine felt his own cheeks flush at those words, He could hardly believe that he'd said something like that. It was all a little bit out of character for him.  
>Blaine squeezed around him again, making him release a stream of expletives. He stilled managed to keep his movement, taking a few deep breaths before resuming slamming into his boyfriend. Sebastian realised that it really was true what they all said. Sex was so much better with feelings. Now each time he was buried inside his head rammed against his spot. Blaine's shaft pulsed and twitched, leaving sticky smears on the curve of his stomach.<br>"Fuck..." Sebastian slammed his sharp hips into Blaine's fleshy ass cheeks as he came inside him, thick jets coating the inner walls of Blaine Anderson's arse.

Blaine turned do that he was now facing Sebastian and flicked his tongue out to lick Sebastian's parted lips. He wasn't about to leave things there. Not a chance. If Sebastian was craving an orgasm so much, despite the fact that he had just had one, then Blaine wasn't about to stop. Over the past few weeks he had grown sick of Sebastian's constant asking for just one simple blow job. So now, for the second time that night, he was about to get one. Only this time. Blaine was taking full charge.

He pushed his boyfriend backwards, so that he crumpled to a heap against the carpet. Not wasting another second Blaine spread Sebastian's legs and buried his face into the space between. Softly licking his balls. His tongue occasionally flicking under to lick the hole of his ass.

Sebastian's cock throbbed. God how much he craved to have that sweet mouth of Blaine work his magic there. He wanted to feel those perfect lips around his cock. yet his breath was to haggard and uneasy to say anything. All he could do was let out a soft groan.

It seemed that for once his wish was granted after Blaine refilled his lungs with air and he flicked his tongue over the skin of his balls, he gripped Sebastian's dick at the base to guided it into his hungry mouth. His tongue wiggled over the soft, slick head, paying particular attention to the small slit, at the tip, as he ravished it with his wetness. He stopped only to envelope Sebastian with his sweet lips, swallowing him as much as he could in their current positions. It certainly couldn't have been more than a minutes before Sebastian released his seed him Blaine's mouth. The boy swallowed it all down his throat. Panting softly, Sebastian beckoned with his finger for Blaine to bring his lips back to his. The pair kissed again. Passionately for a few moments before that passion grew into hunger.

**A/N: Since this took so long to write. I will just leave it there and continue with the next chapter tomorrow. Not really sure where I am going with this story at the moment. I know what Santana is planning yet that is it. Anyone have anything that they would like to see happen? Ideas? Anyway Review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Followed

**A/N: In that last chapter after reading it through once I posted it I noticed so many stupid mistakes. I repeated things and at one point I think that narrative changed for a couple of sentences. I have no idea how I didn't spot that the first time and if it caused any confusion then I am sorry. I just hope I notice mistakes like that in future. I am debating how much longer to make this. Yet no worries. No matter how long I make this story. I will certainly be writing a third instalment. I love writing Seblaine and can't bring myself to stop.  
>WARNING: This chapter will contain Rape, or at least the start of it.<strong>

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about last night. He'd never had a night like it. Sebastian was just amazing and having spent the night with him, after six weeks of nothing but kisses, was just fantastic. There wasn't another way to describe it. After having managed to pull himself away from Sebastian's arms, rather late in the morning, he was headed down to the local shop to grab something for dinner, whilst Sebastian got showered and dressed.  
>They had come to a deal that Sebastian was going to cook if Blaine went out and bought it. Something that would alternate between days that they spent together. It was strange to think that they were living almost together. Blaine had hardly been home over the last six weeks. He was thinking that maybe he should actually get around to going home and making an appearance there. Just to prove to his parents that he was still alive and hadn't just disappeared from the face of the planet. <p>

As he walked around the shop trying to find something quick and easy to eat he noticed a few guys that he used to know at his old school, the school that he attended before Dalton. Yet it took him a few mere seconds to realise that it was the four boys that had made him leave for Dalton in the first place. Since the bullying he had been terrified of going to school.  
>He turned around the other aisle and tried to keep himself hidden from them, grabbing a couple of Pizza's from the freezer, that would do. If Sebastian wanted to complain then he was more than welcome to. Blaine just wanted to be out this shop as fast as possible. He needed to be in Sebastian's arms again. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach. A feeling that seemed to be telling him to just get out and fast. He almost ran to the checkout and found himself glancing in every direction of the shop as the pizza's were put through. The last thing that he wanted was for the boys to suddenly show up and recognise him. He just couldn't be out that shop fast enough. As he headed out into the street he once again felt safe. he kept the thought of soon being with Sebastian again in his mind and it somehow made him feel better. He didn't realise just how slowly he was walking. It was only as he got the end of the road that he was aware of voices shouting to him. Had he really walked nothing more than a few yards?<br>He turned his head and found the very same boys from the shop walking towards him. Now he had to walk faster. He turned the corner and broke into a run. he couldn't let them catch up with him. He just couldn't. He could hear them running after him. Blaine's heart was racing. He hadn't ever felt so scared in his life before. Why were they chasing him? What had he done to them now? It wasn't really like he had even done anything in the first place. Why were they after him?  
>Blaine found himself fighting with the urge to look back. He simply couldn't he refused to. if he did then it would only paralyse him with fear and stop his legs from moving, something that he was already starting to have trouble with. He couldn't really think straight. His legs had turned to jelly and he could feel the bag crashing against his thigh as he ran, thankfully there wasn't anything in the bag save a couple of pizza's otherwise he would have been left with a bruise.<br>His legs were going to give way at any point. He just knew it. Why did they have to be failing on him? He was normally not all that bad at running. Only now he was starting to lose his breath. What would he do if his legs caused him to crumple to the ground in a heap? Would he even be able to get up fast enough to break into another run in order to carry on getting away from them? It seemed like he wouldn't know until it happened. If it happened.  
>The shouting of his name was getting louder and he could hear the getting closer. Maybe running was a stupid idea. Didn't people always say that if you had the inkling that there was someone following you to just walk at a normal pace and act like you didn't notice them? Or at least to not start running as it would only provoke them into following you further.<br>Now it had come to part of the journey that Blaine had been subconsciously dreading. The back alley. Unless he was willing to take the long route and walk over a huge main road there wasn't any other way onto Sebastian's estate. At least not from this side of things. he knew that he should have insisted Sebastian had come with him. Why had he let Sebastian have his own way? It seemed that now he was going to pay for being a pushover. Taking a deep breath in, or at least trying to. He could barely breathe as it was. Once he got home, well home to Sebastian's place, then he was going to have to sit down on the sofa for a good few minutes to get his breath back.

Only fate wasn't going to let him do that any time soon. He felt a hand reaching out and gripping hold of his arm.  
>"Oy, Anderson. You answer when I am talking to you. I am not going to run after you again." a voice hissed into his ear and Blaine felt himself being pushed face first into a wall. He closed his eyes and tried to struggle free. This was just torture and he couldn't deny the fact that he was terrified something was going to happen.<br>After struggling and keep his mouth firmly shut a for a few moments he gave up, swallowing the lump in his throat he reached into his pocket, fumbling around for his phone. he had to ring someone. Anyone and get them to come and help him out. Surely they would, right? He didn't really care who it was. the first person on his contacts would be more than good enough. Well maybe the second considering the first was Brittany. It should have been Artie, yet for some reason he didn't have Artie's number. Not that it mattered. It seemed he wasn't destined to ring anyone.  
>His phone was snatched out of his hand.<br>"You ringing someone to come and help now are you? You really are pathetic. never could stand up for yourself.; Changing schools just because you were bullied for being a puff" Blaine heard the phone being thrown to the floor, there was laughter from behind him, a chorus of it from the other boys. It was the sound that he heard next that made him once again swallow and try to wriggle free. A crash. he knew that it was his phone being smashed into pieces by a rather large boot.  
>The guy who had a grip on his only tightened it and Blaine could feel him pressing up against him. His heart was racing. he opened his mouth to cry out for help and yet no sound came out. His throat had gone totally dry with fear. The one thing that scared him more than anything else was the fact that he just had no idea what was going to happen next. He heard something being muttered behind him and another chorus of laughter rang out. He heard the others leaving. Simply leaving Blaine alone with the one guy that had him pinned between the wall and himself.<br>His wrists were pinned behind his back, making it impossible to move them. Now he was starting to get seriously paranoid.

Yet that was about to prove to be nothing compared to the next few horrible minutes that felt, to Blaine like a hell of a lot more. The guy behind him pressed a kiss into Blaine's neck his free hand, a free hand that Blaine didn't realise he even had until now. Something that just made him wonder for a split second how he was able to hold onto his wrists with such a firm grasp using just one hand.  
>As that free hand snaked down his side, the kisses still being trailed all over his neck, Blaine found himself struggling again. Finally managing to find a that small voice inside him. The voice that he only wished was louder.<br>"Get off me. What do you want from me?" he managed to whisper  
>"Oh you will find out. You want to know the real reason I used to torture you at school? Because of what you did to me. I hated you for it. I hated the fact that just think about you at night would make me touch myself and you were to thick to realise it. So now you are going to be the one who pays for it. I am about to do something that I should have done almost two years ago now."<br>Blaine was way too scared to ask what that was or even to move. His body seemed to have just turned to stone. He was paralysed. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Sebastian's face in his mind and yet it just didn't seem to be happening. It was probably typical that the one time he needed Sebastian he wasn't there. No one was there. He felt a hand running along the rim of his trousers. This just couldn't be happening. Perhaps if he did concentrate enough he could simply imagine that he was safe at home with Sebastian and that this was all just some role-play that they were trying out.  
>Blaine kept his eyes shut tightly. Why couldn't all this go away? Surely it had to be some kind of horrible nightmare. If he opened his eyes it would all go away. So why wasn't he opening his eyes? The truth was he was way too scared. What if he opened his eyes and found it all to be real? What the hell would he do then? How on earth would he be able to block it all out?<br>The hand slipped underneath the waistband of his trousers and continued its way down, gripping hold of him through the safe comfort of Blaine's boxers. Hot kisses trailed over what could be reached of his neck and jaw line. Blaine wanted to scream out again for him to stop. Yet once again he could speak. Fear was certainly starting to take over his body. Things couldn't get worse, at least that was what he thought. Blaine once again tried to move as he felt a hand sliding under his boxers and gripping tightly hold of the shaft that encased in them.  
>"I am going to make you do what I used to do every single night. So you had better hurry up and all this will be over" the guy mused into his ear, trailing his tongue over the flesh of his upper neck, his hand forcefully rubbing up and down on Blaine's dick. It wasn't long before he seemed to tire of that and started to try and find something else to do. throwing Blaine back against dustbin and pinning him there, stopping him from escaping. He continued to stroke Blaine's dick. The fear in Blaine's face should have been more than enough to stop him and yet it just wasn't. If anything it just encouraged him. Surely he could send that fear into lust. If he tried hard enough.<br>Undoing the belt of the Ex-Warbler he was able to move his hand around that little bit easier under the fabric of Blaine's boxers. Something that he used to his advantage, sliding his hand under Blaine's cock and gripping his balls into his fist. Simply massaging them for a few moments before letting go and sliding two fingers into Blaine's hole.

All Blaine could do was close his eyes. It seemed like every time he tried to struggle it got worse. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't breathe and just wanted it all to come to an end. he had even tried to move his leg, maybe to knee him between his legs or anything to get him off. yet down to the fact that the guy seemed to have that covered, it was t no avail. Blaine soon realised that he was sitting down upon his legs, in order to stop him from moving away from him.

"Hey. What the fuck are you doing? Get off him!" Blaine heard a voice yelling. He couldn't process who it was, not that he really cared. It seemed to have gotten the guy to stop. Blaine slid down the wall and buried his face into his knees. He could hear shouting and punches being thrown around. Yet as to who was yelling and who was punching who he hadn't a clue. He clasped his hands over his ears. To scared to move. All that he wanted was to block out everything that was going on around him.

Yet as he felt a hand upon his shoulder he flinched and instantly shifted out of the way of the touch. "Hey, Blaine. It's okay. It's me, Jeff" came the soothing voice of his old friend. Blaine shuffled slightly and found himself wrapping an arm around Jeff his head burying into the blonde's chest. He could feel his cheeks becoming sticky with tears. It was only now that he even realised that he was crying. "Its okay, mate. He's gone. Everything is okay"  
>"I want Sebastian." Blaine said in a soft whisper against Jeff's chest. He was soaking his shirt with tears. "I need Sebastian. I have to get home to him."<br>Blaine managed to climb to his feet, doing up his belt again, with trembling fingers.  
>Jeff wasn't about to leave him alone. Not in this state. he bent down and picked up the bag with the pizza in it. "Guessing this is yours?"<br>Blaine simply nodded and thanked him, before taking the bag into his hand and setting off down the alley to Sebastian's place. Jeff linked his arm in through Blaine's and insisted on walking him to the front door. At least once he was safely in Sebastian's house he knew that he was going to be safe. Sebastian wouldn't hurt him. If anything Sebastian was the perfect person to look after him in his times of need. As his arm wrapped around his friend he could still feel him shaking. He wanted to ask if he was okay, yet it just seemed to be a stupid question.  
>The conversation between the two of them remained no existent between them until they reached Sebastian's front door.<br>"Make sure you tell him what happened. if I text him later about it and he doesn't know then I will be telling him. You can't keep stuff like this from him" Jeff said to Blaine with a smile, hugging him for a few moments before Blaine opened the door and stepped inside.  
>"I'll tell him. I promise" he said with a small smile as he closed the door into Jeff's face.<p>

**A/N: And let's just leave it there. I will most likely not be able to update until the weekend. But hopefully Sebastian will be able to comfort Blaine. Anyway review and let me know what you think. I have to say a thank you to Aledda, she was the one who gave me the idea of bringing back Blaine's bullies form his old school before Dalton. So that is what I did. Hope I pulled it off, this isn't the end of the bullies though. They will be back with some shocking home truths.**


	10. February 29th

**A/N: Firstly I am dreadfully sorry at how late this chapter is. Please forgive me. Watching the last episode of Glee simply gave me so many Seblaine feelings. I could just see the feelings in Sebastian 's eyes. I honestly think he does love Blaine. So I knew that writing this chapter I was really going to have to focus on that. I was going to have to seriously prove to Sebastian just how much he loves Blaine. And it also showed me that he really does have the biggest heart that anyone could ever ask for in a person. he's just so afraid of showing it. So here it is. I hope you like it.**

Blaine dropped down onto the sofa, his legs had turned into total jelly. If they were not like that already. He simply closed his eyes and just tried his best to block out the whole world. If anything he had never more scared. He just wanted everything to go away. he found himself almost wishing that he hadn't said anything. Would things be better that way? He had never come out as being gay in the first place? Maybe right now it wouldn't but in the long run he knew that things wouldn't be like they were now. For a start he wouldn't have ever met Kurt. Or Sebastian. Although thinking that made him wonder if they would have bumped into one another in the Lima Bean. Possibly. Yet things wouldn't exactly have panned out in the way they had in the first place. Would they? No matter what he thought in these past few moments he knew that he wouldn't have changed anything. Save today this had by far been the best year of his life. Everything finally seemed to be looking up for him and now this had happened. Now he found his life flashing before his eyes. All those horrible words running through his head. Those pushes and glare of disgust. It just hurt him so much inside that he was afraid to show how he felt. Just for fear of not being able to stop himself from breaking down. He had never felt so lost before in his life. It was the most horrible feeling.

Blaine instantly flinched as he felt a hand upon his shoulder. he snapped his eyes open and sighed slightly as he noticed Sebastian next to him. He moved and buried his head into his boyfriends chest. He just wanted to feel safe again. Thankfully being in Sebastian's arms made that happen. He never wanted to be away from him again. he just wanted that safe feeling to stay there forever. He closed his eyes and simply tried to block out the previous events of the day. The only thing that he wanted to think about right now was the feeling in this moment he felt safe and he just never wanted that to change.  
>Was it minutes or seconds before Sebastian spoke? Blaine wasn't sure each second just seemed to feel like an hour and he couldn't think straight. He wanted this whole thing to be over, yet he had a horrible feeling that this was the start of everything. How could he continue with this whole ordeal. He could only hope and pray that everything was now over. He wanted to enjoy the rest of his life with his friends and his boyfriend. Still maybe that wasn't what he was destined for. At least for the moment he wanted to be able to forget everything and just be with Sebastian. Just in his arms was more than enough. He couldn't ever ask for more than that. Being in the arms of the person he loved. Nothing could top that. Nothing.<p>

"What is wrong, Blaine. You're scaring me. I haven't seen you in such a state before. You're shaking. Whatever it is surely it can be that bad" Sebastian mused to him as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Blaine's head. Truth was he just wanted to be there for him. He just wanted to pull him back up again and be there for him. He hated having to see him in such a mess. It was almost painful o know that his boyfriend was in such a state. There had to be something that he could do to help. Yet he had to know what he was helping with first.

"I just want to forget about it. Just hold me and don't let me go, yeah. I love you. I love you so much. Don't let them hurt me again Sebastian. Please. Just don't let them hurt me." Blaine murmured holding Sebastian closer.  
>"Let who hurt you, gorgeous. if you want my help then you have to tell me what is wrong. I would never let any harm come to you. I promise. I will protect you with my life if that is what you want me to do. But you have to trust me"<br>"I do trust you. It was... some guys. Well... one guy really. I don't know where his mates went off to after they caught up with me." he paused for a moment and looked up at Sebastian. His eyes locking in with his. He found himself getting lost in those eyes. It was like he had entered a Labyrinth. A Labyrinth of warmth and safety. The one place that he never wanted to have to leave again. "He tried to rape me. I don't know what I would have done if Jeff hadn't been there. He smashed my phone. I lost everything on there. All those pictures you sent me during class last week. Everything."  
>"Never mind about those stupid pictures. I can take new and better ones and send you them." Sebastian said to him with a smile. "Just forgot about that guy. I don't know who he is myself and honestly I don't think I want to. If he hurt you and I ever find out I will probably end up in so much trouble from killing him."<br>Sebastian felt like he should be able to do something or say something to help out Blaine. Yet he couldn't think of anything. He just wanted to find that this dreadful day had come to an end. It was a day that he could forget about most years. February 29th. A day that didn't happen every single year of his life. It was four years ago today exactly that it had happened. An event that he wanted nothing more than to just regret. he closed his eyes. Maybe now would be the time to tell Blaine. At least it would get it off his chest, considering the fact that he felt as though he was going mad with insanity.  
>"I have to tell you something. Something huge. Something that I haven't ever told anyone before. None of the other Warblers know. I think it has something to do with the reason as to why my parents are not really all that fussed about what happens to me. I guess they buried me away with him. Now they have a fear of getting to close in case something happens to me. Something terrible."<br>Sebastian suddenly felt nervous. He had no idea why. It was all just so strange. The truth was he had wanted a long night in with Blaine just to forget about the outside world, maybe that way he would be able to forget everything that had happened four years ago. They could still do that, right? If anything now they both had things they wanted to forget. Things that they would never be able to change. As twisted as things might sound. This day caused them to have something in common. A secret. A story. A horrible truth. A truth that should just be buried away with every of stinking unfair happening in the world.  
>"What?" Sebastian heard Blaine saying. He realised only then that he had slipped into an almost daydream state.<br>Sebastian's eyes rested upon Blaine's face once more. "I am not an only child. Well I never used to be. I used to have a brother. A twin brother. Only four years ago he was murdered. Something I have never forgiven myself for. It was supposed to be me that was murdered and not him." Sebastian took a breath in. Strangely talking about it, for the first time since it had happened, was actually helping. He hadn't thought it would. Yet then again before meeting Blaine he had never felt close enough to anyone to actually tell them all of his secrets. He certainly didn't want to have to talk to strangers. He preferred to keep it all bottled up and pretend that he didn't even have troubles. It was easier for him to deal with that. "I was fourteen and stupid enough to take drugs, I can't even remember what drugs it was, and anyway. I promised to have the money by the end of the next day. Only before I got there they found my brother. Obviously thinking it to be me and due to the fact that he knew nothing about the drugs and therefore refused to give them the money for it. They killed him. If I had been there I could have stopped it. It was all caught on CCTV. I knew I shouldn't have watched the footage. Yet I had to prove to myself that it wasn't my fault. Only instead I ended up find out that it was"  
>Sebastian didn't realise that he was crying until he felt Blaine's hand reaching up to touch his face and brushing away the tears. For a few moments the two boys simply held one another in their arms. Neither knowing what to say. Finally Blaine broke the silence<br>"I'm sorry. You mustn't blame yourself, Sebastian. You couldn't have known what would happen. You can't go your whole life blaming yourself for what happened to your brother." He said to him pressing a kiss to his lips. "Were you identical? You and your brother?"  
>"Yes, completely. I don't think there was anyone who could tell us apart. Not even mum could She was always getting confused. Actually Andre could. I swear he was the only one. I guess that is what tricked me into thinking he loved me. Anyway enough about depressing subjects. I would normally suggest that with us both feeling sort of messed up at the moment, for totally different reasons, that we went upstairs and fucked. Although I am guessing that is the last thing on your mind right now."<p>

Blaine had to smile. Somehow the fact that it was Sebastian who had said that made it okay. He knew that if Kurt or Nick, or anyone else for that matter, had said it then he would have freaked out. He didn't even need to say anything. He certainly didn't get a chance to, before he felt Sebastian whacking him in the face with a cushion. He gasped. his jaw dropping as he simply stared at him.  
>"Blaine, darling. Shut your mouth. You will only catch flies like that." Sebastian laughed, ducking as Blaine lifted the other cushion and aimed it at his head. "Going to have to catch me first, Anderson" he mused to him bolting up from his place on the sofa and legging it out the Living Room door and into the hall.<br>it certainly amazed him how they had managed to get like this. From being emotionally wrecked to well he hoped laughing and playing around. It just all seemed a little weird. Not that he was complaining. Just having a laugh and having fun was what life was supposed to be about.  
>Now Sebastian was faced with a small problem. Did he run upstairs? Did he run through the kitchen and around the back room to come out back into the Living Room? He tried to listen for Blaine's footsteps. His cushion was still firmly in his hand. he wondered if Blaine was still playing this game or if he had other ideas. he swallowed, pressing himself back against the wall of the staircase and keeping a look out in both directions. He had to make a decision and now. Soon deciding on the stairs. just as Blaine came running in through the kitchen. it was certainly a good thing that he hadn't decided on that way to go.<p>

Exactly how long the cushion fight had gone on for he wasn't sure. yet they had sure as hell had a good lot of fun and laughter. Somehow they had ended up in Sebastian's room, crumpled up in his duvet, in a fit of laughter.  
>"I have never laughed so much in my life. I have a tummy ache" Sebastian managed to say.<br>"Same. We have a laugh you and me, right? Despite everything"  
>"Course we do. Although I don't know about you but now I am fucking starving. How about we cook that pizza."<br>"Sounds like a plan" Blaine said with a smile. "I bought it therefore you can stick it in the oven"  
>Sebastian just laughed. "Whatever. You just don't want to admit that you have no idea to work my oven. Anyway come on. Get a move on. Downstairs and I will teach you."<p>

**A/N: Simply down to the fact that you have all had to wait so long for this chapter. I am stopping here. I will elaborate more on things in the next chapter. Plus a word of warning. Things take an unexpected turn for the worse so to speak. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Phone Call

**A/N: I just have to say how sorry I am for how late this chapter is. There has been so much going on these past few weeks in my life. So I have just not really had the time to write much over the past few days. Not to mention when I finally had three hours free I found that my Microsoft Word had decided that it didn't want to work. So I managed to find something else to write up on Open Office or something like that. Anyway if you are reading this then I can upload if not then I am typing this whole chapter to myself and for no reason. Lets just hope that the latter isn't the case. Otherwise three hours will have been wasted. I probably should have tested this beforehand. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I think I should also point out that I plan to write a third and final part to this story. I think another three or four chapters in this part, before writing the final part. What do you think?**

Sebastian wasn't really all that sure what had happened to cooking the pizza. All he was sure of was the fact that he had ended up tossing the pizza into the freezer and they had both pigged out in front of the TV with crisps and alcohol from his parents liquor cabinet. Not that he was complaining.  
>Despite what had happened that day they had come a long was from feeling at their lowest to now feeling at their highest. Sebastian hadn't had such fun since forever, and he had only one person to thank for all of that, Blaine Anderson. The only problem was that come the morning he was going to pay for the amount that he had already drank. Yet at this point in time he couldn't really care less. He came to realise that this was the very first time that he had seen Blaine drunk, course he had seen him drunk but not like this. Not totally off his head mortal drunk.<br>Sebastian found himself wondering, as best as his brain would let him, whether or not that was a good thing.  
>Clearly Blaine hadn't drank this much before, considering the way that he was acting right now. It became apparent that apparently alcohol was something that Sebastian himself had influenced upon him. Did that make him a bad influence? He dropped down onto the sofa, in his hand was still the half drunk bottle of vodka and some other stuff poured into it to make the taste more bearable to actually drink.<br>He reached up, with his free hand, and pulled Blaine down next to him, putting an end to his around the room leaping before he did himself some kind of serious injury. Sebastian simply downed the contents of the bottle before dropping it to the floor and lifting his legs up to rest upon the sofa. Leaning in towards Blaine he pressed a kiss against his boyfriends lips before resting his head against Blaine's chest. He felt Blaine arm wrapping around him and pulling him in closer. Sebastian soon felt his eyes fluttering to a close.

He was awoken the next morning, having not even realised that he had fallen asleep, to the sound of a ringing sound. Was that in his head? Or actually in the outside world. He literally had no idea. He was starting to wonder if he even cared, or if it even mattered. A groan escaped his lips as the ringing continued. He lifted hi head from its location upon Blaine's chest. His head was pounding. It felt as thought someone was knocking against it with the worlds biggest hammer. Why had he let himself drink so much last night? He knew that he'd be faced with a hangover in the morning. If only he had know it would be this bad? Never before had he known such a headache to be possible. Another few more rings made Sebastian realise that it was the sound of the house phone. Taking a quick glance at the clock he noticed that it was almost 9am. Having no idea how long he had been asleep, or if anything what time he had fallen asleep. He groaned once again and rose to his feet, staggering over to the window sill, where the phone was located and picking it up, raising it to his ear he was greeted with a screaming in his ear.  
>"Sebastian Smythe! I have been trying to call you all morning What on Earth have you been doing all morning?"<br>Did she have to shout? It was painful to his ears and Sebastian wasn't really sure how much more of it he could actually listen to.  
>"Mum, do you really have to shout? I have a headache" Sebastian moaned. It didn't occur to him that his mother could be possibly calling for any reason. She generally called very couple of months, just to let him know that she hadn't forgotten about his existence. Sometimes Sebastian wished she would just forget about him. She was the last person on Earth that he needed. He couldn't care less if she showed up unannounced. He had done a pretty good job of looking after himself without her for the past three year so he failed to see how she would be able to make any form of impact upon his life life now.<br>"Are you drunk? You are, aren't you! You have been drinking. After everything that I went through with your father and your brother for that matter. Are you insane? Anyway, I called to tell you that your father is dead. I made sure that all the paperwork was completed. Although there is one thing that you should know about. He apparently left some money for you. A trust fund so to speak. You can expect it in the post in a few days. Now I have to go but I will call you later on in the week to check up on you"  
>"Don't bother. You and I both know that you couldn't give fuck about me. All you want to know is how much money there is and how much of it you can have. Well I am telling you now that you can have the lot of it. I don't want it. I want nothing to with you or dad. He ignored me for almost fifteen years. And you? Well you always hated me since Robert died. You always favoured him over me. Just leave me alone, yeah?"<p>

Leaving her with those words he hung up the phone and turned around to head into the kitchen in search of something to ease the pain. He must have woken Blaine up. With his down the phone shouting. Since the other boy was now sat up too, looking all groggy and clearly just as hunger over as he was. Sebastian felt a lump coming to his throat. How much had Blaine heard? Had he heard any of it? He really just didn't want to have to talk about that conversation with Blaine. He wanted to forget that it had ever happened. As far as he was concerned it hadn't happened.

"Who was that? You sounded pretty angry. I was on the verge of telling you to stop fucking yelling and to get me something for this headache." Blaine groaned as he rubbed his fingers into his temples, simply trying to massage the pain out of his pounding head.  
>"Nothing. Wrong number. Forget it."<br>"Didn't sound like a wrong number." Blaine said in a response as he himself rose to his feet, running his fingers through his hair. His eyes resting upon Sebastian. He knew that there was something that Sebastian was keeping from him. Who had that phone call been from? He hated it when Sebastian kept things from him. It made him feel like once again Sebastian was only trying to shut him out. Shut him out of his life. That was one thing that terrified Blaine more than anything. He needed Sebastian. He had certainly never felt this way about anyone before. As he approached the kitchen, watching Sebastian rummage through all the cupboards in search of pain killers, he rested against the door frame. "Who were you talking to on the phone? I just want to know and who the hell is Robert?"  
>"Blaine just drop it! It isn't important who was on the phone. It doesn't change anything. Seriously just leave it, please." Sebastian almost snapped at him. He knew that he was overreacting. Yet at the same time he just didn't want to have to get into some discussion about it all. The last thing he wanted to do was keep secrets from Blaine. If only he could try and look at things differently. Perhaps if he just thought of it as something Blaine didn't know. Did that really class as a secret? He knew in his heart that if he didn't start being more open with Blaine he was going to lose him. Pressing his lips together he tossed a packet of pain killers to Blaine. "Look I just don't feel u pto talk about it okay. But Robert is, was, my twin brother. The one I told you died." he swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want Blaine to have to see him crying. He couldn't be this knight in shining armour to his boyfriend. The knight that he needed right now. Sebastian just couldn't think straight. "I just need some time alone. I am going for a bath okay. I am sure you can find some way to amuse yourself for an hour or so without me."<p>

Blaine swallowed one of the pain killers from Sebastian and set the box down on the table. "You sure you are okay?" he found himself asking after him as she watched him heading out the door. Yet when Sebastian didn't reply Blaine wondered if he was mad at him. He sighed softly and called out after him. "I love you, Sebastian"  
>He must have heard that, Blaine had practically shouted it at him. Only what if he was just ignoring him? Had he really upset him so much. Blaine silently cursed himself in his head. He really was going to have to start thinking about what he said. He probably shouldn't ask so many questions. Sure Sebastian kept things from him, yet he told him in the end. Maybe that was just his way of doing things. Why hadn't he thought of things that way in the first place?<p>

"I love you too, Blaine" Sebastian shouted back at him  
>Those words made Blaine smile. He loved hearing him say that. He knew Sebastian had a hard time expressing hi feelings. He accepted that. Yet something was telling him that things were moving so fast for him. Was Sebastian saying things because he felt like he had to? Why couldn't he get those thought out of his head suddenly? Perhaps it was after everything that had happened over the last few days. He just couldn't help wondering if Sebastian felt tied down by him. What if he felt pressured into saying all those words? Was he over reacting? It certainly sounded like he was to his own mind. A sigh escaped him. Why now? Why did he have to think about all of this now? His head was pounding. The last thing that he wanted was to have to add to all that pain by thinking up stuff like this. He had to distract himself. He just had to. There must be something around this house that he could do to take his mind of everything. Pressing his lips together Blaine stepped into the Living Room again.<p>

Wow! They had drank a lot between them last night. Blaine simply stared at the empty bottles on the floor. He was going to have to get all this mess cleaned up. Besides it would give him something to actually do. Blaine headed over to the bin cupboard and pulled it open. He knew that Sebastian kept used carrier bags in there, probably for occasions like this. He sighed softly and pulled one out, before heading back into the living room and gathering up all the bottles and dropping them into the bag. It didn't surprise him that the bag was practically filled at the end of it all. He slipped on his shoes and stepped outside. There was a bitter chill in the air. Blaine found himself shivering as he walked across the lawn and dropped the carrier bag full of bottles into the garbage bin outside. Before running back into the house and closing the door. Trapping the cold air outside, where it belonged. Wrapping his arms around himself he made his way back into the kitchen. Despite the fact that he had only spent a couple of days at Sebastian's he felt as though it was home. Sort of like a second home. He never wanted to leave.

Sitting down upon the sofa he found himself falling into a daydream. A daydream about life. He imagined what it would be like come home to this house everyday. Sebastian would obviously get home first, for a start he had a car and even if he didn't he lived nearer. But it was all just so magical. Even if he did get home before Sebastian, for whatever reason. It just seemed like the perfect life. It wouldn't really be like moving in, considering he would have to go home sometimes to get clothes. It could always just be an extended sleepover, right?

He hadn't realised how long he had been sat there until he felt Sebastian resting a hand to his shoulder, something that made him almost jump out of his skin. He smiled slightly and turned his head to face him. "I'm sorry" he blurted out. "I shouldn't have asked you all that stuff before. I should have thought about it before I said anything. I don't want to mess us up. "  
>Sebastian simply smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead. "You don't need to be. I was out of order. I should have known that you would ask things. I don't like keeping things from you. I honestly just don't want to worry you for a start and sometimes I just prefer to keep things to myself. I find it easier that way . I don't know how to change. I am trying. Honestly I am. I am just no good at this relationship thing." Sebastian found himself saying.<p>

He bit into his lip and closed his eyes for a few moments. Yet they snapped open as he heard Blaine's voice. "Sebastian., I want to be there for you. I want you to feel like you can tell me anything. Treat me like a secret diary if you like. Nothing is going to scare me off. I want to be with you. Only you. I don't want us to have secrets"

Sebastian took a breath in. he knew that it was going to have to be now or never that he told Blaine what that conversation was all about and most importantly who it was from. He swallowed and went into the explanation. Blaine simply sat there listening. Taking in every single word. He could see how much this was hurting Sebastian and all he wanted right now was to be able to stop that pain. Yet it just didn't seem to be an option.

"And Robert? Who is he? You still haven't told me that" Blaine risked saying.

"That's my brother. My twin brother, the one that I told you died."

"Okay, all the stuff about why you don't want the money and everything. At least I think I do. I get but what I don't understand is your relationship with your parents. How did it get so messed up? What happened? They are your parents they are supposed to love you no matter what."

"I don't know. That is the honest truth. My dad had never been one who ever cared. He was always out getting drunk and never even noticed that he had a family half the time. My parents divorced and well for some reason me and my brother stayed in Paris. It was just where our friends were I guess and plus we knew our way around there. Mum moved away to well this house. Then you know the rest, my brother was killed and I couldn't stand being around there any more. So moved up here. Everything was great for a few weeks. Only my mum left one day and she hasn't really been back since. I don't really know what went wrong."

**A/N: Sorry for this being so late. I am going to leave it there and carry on in the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Review let me know what you all think.**


	12. Courage

**A/N: Okay I just want to get a few things clear before I actually write this chapter. Yes I do realise that there hasn't been any emphasis on the fact that Blaine was attacked. Yet I never planned to just brush it off like people seem to be assuming I have. I had every intention of bringing it back to the surface. Yet firstly I had to let them bother forget about things and sort everything out. I needed this huge Sebastian plot line before going on about Blaine. Also think about it this way, would you really want to have a huge conversation with someone about an attack like that? Hopefully this chapter will change everything. I am hoping that I can answer everything and stop you all form thinking that I am just not doing anything with my plot lines. I never put in anything without reason and never put anything in and just drop it. Not until the whole thing is resolved.**

Neither Blaine nor Sebastian could deny that the last weekend had just been amazing. Somehow, despite the things that had happened and everything that that had confessed and spoken about, they had managed to just have a laugh and get through it all.

Maybe that was the problem. Now it seemed like they had to face the reality of it all. Almost like they had been hiding away from the world outside. Just keeping themselves safe. Safe in the happiness that they seemed to give one another. Only now that had to come to an end. They had to face the world alone. This particular Monday was going to be the hardest that they were ever going to have to face. The cruellest thing was they had to face it without the help and support of one another. It was all just so terrifying. The couple of hours that they had left, just in their own world seemed to be going so fast. It wasn't fair. Couldn't they just slow time down again, just to allow more time to be spend with one another.

A groan simply escaped Sebastian's lips as he hauled himself up and out of bed, leaving a sleeping Blaine there on his own, before heading into the bathroom for a shower. As the very first droplet of water fell upon his skin he felt instantly relaxed. There was something soft and sensual about a hot shower that Sebastian found simply relaxing. If it was possible for him to just stand there all day under the drops of the shower head's burning release, then he would do just that. Yet, as much as he craved it, it just wasn't an option right now. He had to get back to Blaine and leave enough time to get himself dressed. Since no doubt they would end up distracting one another in the process of trying to get dressed.

As he headed back into his bedroom, with nothing but a towel around his waist, it probably didn't really matter whether he wore one or not. It was more just a habit. Drying himself off he pulled on a pair of boxers and his trousers, it was only as he was doing up his belt that Blaine sat up.

"Morning, Shrek" Sebastian said with a laugh. "Don't you look lovely this morning"

Blaine simply glared at him and beckoned him over. Despite the fact that Sebastian was probably going to end up without his top on for a while longer he decided to risk it. After all he liked to think of himself as the one in charge of this relationship and the one that called the shots. He felt Blaine pulling him down upon the bed and down on top of him. He closed his eyes as he felt Blaine pressing his lips against his. Sebastian's fingers reached up and tangled in his boyfriends hair. His tongue slipped into Blaine's mouth and he found himself getting completely caught up in the moment. Before he knew it a good few minutes had passed. He was going to have to pull away and pull away fast.

"Blaine, come on" Sebastian managed to whisper between breaths. "You have to get up, no excuses about not going in to school today. I have stuff to do at Dalton anyway. Don't make me mad at you"

Blaine simply smiled and pressed his lips to Sebastian's once more before climbing out bed and fumbling around on the floor for his clothes. He pulled them on and sprayed himself with some of the aftershave that Sebastian tossed at him.

As Sebastian tightened his tie Blaine found himself just staring at him. It was only once Sebastian had perfected his hair that he even noticed Blaine's eyes were fixed upon him.

"What? Why are you staring at me. It isn't like you have never seen me in my uniform before." Sebastian mused to him as he straightened out his blazer.

"I know, I just never realised how insanely hot you look with it on before now. It makes me just want you so much more" Blaine said as he headed over to him and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, once again, pressing his lips to the other boys.

"Blaine! Come on, otherwise we will be late. Do you want me to drop you off at school or do you want to walk?" Sebastian asked him as he pulled away from him, grabbing his bag and heading out his bedroom door and down the stairs.

Blaine's footsteps echoed behind him. If anything Sebastian was hoping that he would want a ride into school. It wasn't just down to the fact that he wanted an excuse to spend more time with him, it was more along the lines of he wanted to make sure that he was safe. After his encounter with those boys a couple of days ago, neither of them had been into the world outside his house. It was that alone that worried him. He found himself almost shouting at Blaine to say yes to him. He just had to. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This wasn't right. He wasn't the one that was supposed to be looking after Blaine. After all they were just dating, sure he was supposed to be there for him. But at the moment he felt like he just wanted to molly coddle him and wrap up in cotton wool and keep him as close to him as humanly possible. His eyes simply rested upon the door. Why was Blaine having such an effect on him? Was this really what true love was all about? He managed to squeeze in a mental note, between all the other information, into his mind to ask Nick and Jeff about it later on in practise. If anyone knew about true love then it was those two. The only problem that he seemed to be facing right now was the fact that he had to get to school in the first place. Blaine just seemed to be insistent upon distracting him and keeping him at home. Not that he could really blame him. Sebastian got the feeling that Blaine was trying tp put off leaving the house for as long as possible. Yet what Sebastian didn't understand was why?

Sure he could see where Blaine was coming from, if that was indeed the reason, yet he couldn't seem to get why people would try and keep themselves protected? Was it just best to face the world and show it that no matter what it threw at you that you just didn't care? At least that was what Sebastian had always forced himself to think. He was slowly starting to realise that him and Blaine were totally different. Perhaps that was why they were bickering at one another. It wasn't because of the similarities that they had. If anything they had barely any similarities. They were like chalk and cheese, black and white, fire and ice.

Sebastian hadn't realised just how much he was daydreaming until he heard Blaine's voice and that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Now who is stalling. Come on." Blaine laughed as he headed out the door.

Sebastian simply had no choice but to follow on behind him, unlocking the car he climbed into the drivers seat. The two of them remained silent for the whole of the few minutes of journey time to McKinley. Every time Sebastian thought of something to say he found that for some reason the words just wouldn't escape his lips. He wanted to simply turn around and head back home, nothing wrong with staying in his house forever. There was always living off take-aways or online shopping. But that just wasn't an option right now and he knew it. Sooner or later they were going to have to part ways, even if it was just down to the fact that they attended different schools.

As he pulled up at the front entrance to McKinley he finally found his voice.

"Call me, at lunch, yeah?" he said with a smile as he leant over and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. Before pulling away after a few moments.

"I'll do better than that. I will meet you at the Lima Bean for a coffee" Blaine replied before climbing out of the car and heading into school. For the first time since leaving Sebastian's house he felt as though he was in a place where he could be protected no matter what. There was nothing that could hurt him here. He had heard all the jokes before, all the insults and to be honest he couldn't really careless about the pushing into lockers or the slushies. Okay so maybe he was a little concerned about the slushies, although surely he was allowed to have that one in the bag. Considering the fact that he had had a rather bad experience with a certain slushie from his now boyfriend Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine headed into the choir room it was there that he was greeted with something that surprised him slightly. Everyone was literally staring straight at him. What were they staring at? What had he done? As far as he knew he hadn't done anything. Was he just being paranoid? Or was something wrong? Were they mad at him? It wasn't really like they could be mad at him for being with Sebastian, they already knew about all of that. So what was it? He opened his mouth to say something and yet no sound came out. All he could really do was stand there and simply wait for one of the New Directioners to speak. It was only after a few moments that he realised that Kurt wasn't among them. His instant thoughts were that something had happened to him. Did they all think that he was responsible for where Kurt was?

"Kurt is supposed to be here. I don't understand why he isn't. I mean we can't say or do anything without him, can we?" Brittany muttered to Santana. It seemed like the pair of them had made up over their arguments about Sebastian a few weeks ago. Something that Blaine was glad about. If anything Santana was one of his best friends in glee club.

"Can you guys just tell me what is going on. You are sort of freaking me out a little here. " the silence was killing him. He felt like an escaped criminal. All he wanted was some kind of warning about what was about to happen. Yet before he got a response he felt a pair of hands upon his waist. Blaine gasped and turned around to find Kurt behind him with a huge grin on his face. "okay, something is defiantly up. What is going on guys. Tell me"

"We just wanted to cheer you up and make you feel welcome back here. I know you never left but just let me finish. Jeff texted me about what happened to you. Don't be mad at him for it. He was just worried about you and figured that you might need some boost in getting back into sorts here at McKinley. So I rang around everyone and told them to meet here. Although not to say a word to you until I arrived. I have something for you. Come on. It's in the Auditorium."

With those words Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out the choir room. Despite Blaine asking him what was going on he didn't say a single word to his ex boyfriend. This was all part of the surprise. He knew that if he said something Blaine would either protest against it or well it would just spoil it.

Blaine found himself simply mesmerised by the sight of what he was greeted with in the auditorium. It wasn't decorated all that much, yet it was clear that thought had gone into it. In front of him was a screen that had the word courage, it rather much reminded him of the text that he had sent to Kurt almost a year ago now. It was just the most sweetest gesture he had ever seen.

"I...I don't know what to say. I..I It's amazing, Kurt. Thank you" he finally said as he pulled Kurt into a tight hug. If anything it was this alone that told him no matter what happened between the two of them, or even what had happened. Kurt believed in him more than anyone else ever would. It was something that meant so much to him.

Sebastian wasn't greeted by such an entrance. Sure there was a lot of laughing and joking around. Plus a hell of a lot of how Blaine was and if he was al right. It appeared that Jeff was a bit of a blabber mouth and the news had travelled pretty fast. Conversations were flying around all over the place. Sebastian found himself bombarded with questions of all different kinds. He didn't know who he was answering. It was starting to confuse him a little. Finally he simply raised his hands and spoke.

"Guys, seriously. One at a time. I can't understand you. Blaine is fine. He is at McKinley I dropped him off. Honestly he is in safe hands there. As for me I am fine. Or at least I will be once you goof balls actually start actually doing something productive." Sebastian said with a smile. Just because of everything that had happened to him over the past few weeks didn't mean that he was going to go soft on them. "Now we have a few hours before I am off to meet Blaine at the Lima Bean. So we should get cracking on with some new sounds. I know we didn't win at Regionals, but that isn't to say that we should stop practising. "

Despite the fact that he expected the morning to drag by it seemed like they had just begun when Sebastian felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out he read a text from Blaine that read.

_At Lima Bean, Kurt did the most amazing thing today to cheer me up. I will tell you about it when you get here. I love you._

Was it stupid that Sebastian now felt a little jealous? He couldn't really help it. There was always going to be that connection between Blaine and Kurt. He knew that. Blaine wouldn't ever be able to forget Kurt. Kurt was his first boyfriend and there would always be that between them. Still he pushed those thoughts of jealousy from his mind. He trusted Blaine. Sebastian sent back in a text

_On my way. I love you too._

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took ages. I honestly haven't been in the right frame of mind for much fan fiction writing. Things are just not really going all that well at home. I have a load of things on my mind and I just can't seem to get rid of anything to make room for thinking. I know that this chapter is a little lame, things will be getting juicer in the next chapter. Prepare for some Lima Heights action packed arguments and punches in the Lima Bean. Review, let me know what you think.**


	13. Lima Bean Arguing

**A/N: Once again sorry for the delay. It has been a rather hard week for me. With details that I don't really wan to have to go into. I am aiming to get this whole story completed by the end of this week, that leaves me free to plan out each chapter of the third and final part of this fan fiction. Although on top of that I am working on my own novel, so I don't know how all that will plan out. Thinking that I might start making a to-do list everyday and sticking to that. See if that helps at all. Plus there is the fact that I have just had no ideas on how to actually write this chapter. So in the end I just sat down and wrote solid for a few hours and this is the result.**

Blaine's fingers drummed upon the table he was sat at simply just waiting for Sebastian to show up. Why did he keep getting the feeling that he wasn't going to show up? Had he put him off the whole meet up thing down to what he had texted to him about Kurt. Sometimes Blaine didn't really think about what he was saying, well in this case texting. He just wondered if perhaps he should have just left it at the fact that he was sat in the Lima Bean.

He thought far to much for his own good, all he really wanted was to start trusting himself again. Ever since he started dating Sebastian he had the most horrible feeling that he was going to destroy everything. Sometimes he just didn't think. He kept glancing up at the door, he heard it swinging open a couple of times and yet neither of them were Sebastian. Did he get his phone out and text him again to find out where he was? Would that make him seem a little to clingy? He just didn't know anymore. He slammed his hand down on the table in frustration, something that caused his coffee to fall into his lap. Blaine jumped to his feet as hot coffee sank through his trousers, leaving a rather large wet patch.

It was probably typical that it was that moment Sebastian chose to walk in through the door. Blaine felt his face light up. At least now he knew that he wasn't avoiding him. Even if he hadn't gotten the text Sebastian had to have known him well enough to know that he wouldn't leave this place until the two of them had encountered one another.

"Sebastian? Grab me another coffee would you?" he called over to him. Sebastian didn't say a word but nodded over. Was he mad at him? Had Blaine angered him with that text? Or worse had he made him feel like things were not over with him and Kurt? Because they were, sure he was always going to feel something for him. Yet it wasn't love anymore. Blaine wasn't even sure if that was ever what it was.

Yet with Sebastian it was so much more than that head over heels in love. There was more than all that to it all. More than just feelings. He felt as though he had known Sebastian his whole life. They had both been through so much, together they had probably been through everything from heartbreak to death and everything else in between. There seemed to be a time when they had just been through it all. Something that was probably going to keep that bond between them stronger than anything. It felt as though no matter what was thrown at them they could face it. Just as long as they had one another. There was nothing else in this world that mattered more to him than knowing he loved Sebastian and that, although he might rarely say it and rarely show any kind of feelings for him, Sebastian loved him

Blaine hadn't realised just how long he had been sat there daydreaming until another medial drip coffee was set down in front of him and he felt Sebastian's presence next to him again. He looked up at him with a smile. His eyes resting upon that perfect face of his. The face that seemed to be able to make all his pain go away. The fact that had to have been carved from angels.

"You know something, Blaine. There are toilets around. If you couldn't wait any longer there is a thing called running towards them" Sebastian laughed, Blaine couldn't really tell if Sebastian genially thought he had wet himself or if he was just being annoying, as usual.

"Oh shut up. I got angry because you were not showing up and slammed my hand on the table only for the coffee to fall on me."

"I guessed that. I was only messing with you. I texted you back didn't I? I told you I was on my way. Why would I lie to you, darling" Sebastian mused to him as he leant in and pressed his lips up against Blaine's, letting them linger there for a few moments before he pulled away again. "So anyway about this amazing thing Kurt did?"

"You jealous?" Blaine mused to him, maybe he was playing with fire asking such things, yet it wasn't really like it could be helped now. The words had been said and he certainly couldn't take them back. A sigh escaped him. He pondered for a moment wondering if he should give Sebastian a chance to reply or just go straight on to tell him about what Kurt had done. Now he was starting to regret even mentioning it in the text. After a few seconds of silence Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something to break it before it went on any longer. "It wasn't really a big deal. It just put a smile on my face anyway, you have nothing to worry about"

Sebastian smiled softly at him. Hearing him say that should have pulled away all the jealousy. Yet it didn't He hated feeling such a feeling. The last thing that he wanted was to feel jealous. Not only did it feel horrible but it made him feel like he didn't trust Blaine. Which he did. If anything it was just confusing. He hadn't felt this feeling before and if anything he wasn't sure that he liked it at all. He found himself wondering if he should talk to Blaine about it.  
>"If I have nothing to worry about then why are you stalling in telling me? If you have nothing to hide then stop trying to let things lie." he almost snapped at him. He knew he was being out of order, but in his defence right now it was the jealousy talking right now and not him.<p>

"It was nothing really. Just when we met he was having trouble with Karofsky, I sent him this text that said Courage, and today he had done something in the auditorium, but anyway you the back of the stage? There was this huge sign that said courage. I just made me realise that no matter what I put him through he is always there, you know? He always knows how to make me feel safer in places that I almost feel scared to be in"

Ouch! Should that have hurt? Because it did. Why did it hurt so much? Sebastian knew deep down in his heart that Blaine hadn't meant it like that, yet for some reason his brain seemed to take it in the wrong way and refused to listen to what his heart was saying to him. Part of him just wanted to get up to his feet and storm out. Yet the more dominant part of him just didn't have the strength to do that to him. He just couldn't bring himself to walk away from Blaine. Especially not now. They had been through so many memories and hardships over the last weekend that Sebastian just couldn't leave him, for any reason without knowing that they would be together again soon. So just getting up and leaving soon turned into being some stupid idea. Considering the fact that if he left, how would he know if Blaine would see him again. He couldn't just go off in a strop every time Blaine spent some time with Kurt. He had every right to spend a few hours with Kurt. Sebastian was just going to have to put away his jealousy and start trusting Blaine. Kurt was his friend. He got that. He just had to stop worrying so much.

"As opposed to me who just holds you in my arms and makes you laugh by running around the house whacking you with pillows and drinking with you all weekend" Sebastian blurted out.

Blaine took a sip of his coffee. Had he upset Sebastian? If he had then then he certainly hadn't realised it or even meant it. What had he said? Was this just Sebastian being jealous of the fact that he had said he felt safe with Kurt? What was wrong with that? Sure he wasn't an expert in relationships, but he knew one thing, you didn't have to be in a relationship with someone to feel safe with them.

"Don't, I don't want to fight with you. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, well you know what I meant. Kurt means the world to me. He always will, just not in that way anymore. I love you. Stop worrying about it, please. Trust me." Blaine replied to him, reaching out and gently taking his hand into his, entwining his fingers with Sebastian's

"Do you trust me?" Sebastian countered

"You are not the easiest guy in the world to trust, Sebastian. If I turn my back on you I have no idea what you are going to be getting up to. I don't know what I am going to find you have been up to." Blaine said in a response to him. "I am trying to trust you. I really am. Just sometimes you don't make it easy."

"Great way to make me feel better Blaine. I have just sat here and listened to you going on about something amazing that your ex boyfriend has done. Listened to you tell me that he makes you feel safe and secure in places you don't want to be. And now you tell me that you don't trust me? So fucking charming." he practically spat at him. Sebastian was beyond angry now. Perhaps he had nothing to be mad about, yet that didn't mean that he was just going to suddenly not feel all that anger suddenly. Blaine had hurt him, in a way that he couldn't really bring to words. Sure just a few minutes ago he had told himself that starting an argument with Blaine and storming off wasn't the best way to go right now. Although he couldn't see himself putting up with this much longer. He wasn't even sure if he was on the wrong or overreacting? All he was aware of was the anger that he was feeling about the whole conversation right now. "Do you even love me? Or am I just some kind of game to you. I honestly don't know with you anymore. Maybe I am just jealous. In fact, yes I am insanely jealous. You talking about Kurt like that just makes me want to smack him and tell him to stay away form my guy."

"Sebastian. Just stop. Please. You have nothing to be jealous about with Kurt. I can promise you that. I love you, of course I love you. I threw away the first relationship I ever had with someone just to be with you. I gave up everything to be with you and I would give up more if I could. Please, can we not fight. I am sorry, Kurt doesn't mean anything to me. He is nothing more than friend to me now. I can promise you that a million times over. No matter what choices I have put in front of me I will always pick you every single time. I will be the first one to admit that I don't exactly trust you. But it is more along the lines of the fact that I just don't know what you are going to be getting up to if I don't satisfy whatever needs you have. I keep thinking that you want something more from life and sex than what I can give you."

Sebastian could see that this conversation was either going to end up in some form of tears or serious arguments if it carried on. So perhaps now was a good time to just leave it. At least some truths had been put out there. At least they knew the true depths of what scared the other. That had to be something, right? He just didn't want to end a perfect lunch meeting with a fight. It wasn't fair on either or them to have to battle through an afternoon of wondering whether or not they should be the ones to text the other an apology or just wait for one from the other. Sebastian gently squeezed Blaine's hand and leant in towards him, pressing his lips against his. "I love you" he whispered against his lips.  
>Had he ever said that before? Sure he knew that he had said he loved Blaine but had it always been after Blaine had told him he loved him? Sebastian certainly couldn't remember saying it first. Did that really matter? All that he knew now was that for the first time in his life he actually meant it. Not that he had hadn't meant it before but it had all been sort of forced and been almost what he had made himself say. Something that he had to have said out loud in order to make himself believe it. Only this time it had come naturally. He'd said it without having to convince himself that it was a good idea in his head. Finally he felt as though he could freely blurt out his feelings to Blaine when ever he liked. A feeling that felt so amazing.<p>

"I love you too, Spider-monkey" Blaine smiled against his boyfriends lips. Yet pulled away from the kiss for a breather and to finish of his coffee before it got cold.

"Spider-monkey? Seriously? You just called me Spider-monkey?" Sebastian said to him with a smirk playing upon his face. That signature smirk. The smirk that Blaine had been subconsciously waiting for all weekend long. Sebastian just raised an eyebrow.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension between us and brighten the air with the sound of laughter." Blaine mused as he glanced up at the clock. "Anyway I should be getting back, if I am late for Glee club then no doubt Rachel will be in the middle of some kind of ear splitting solo and glare at me for missing the start"

"Want me to pick you up from school? We can hang out at my place for a few hours or the night if you want? Or I can just call you later on from home and we can have sex over the phone." Sebastian said with a smile as he rose to his feet and downed the last of his coffee.

"Actually I have a better idea. Come over to mine. My brother is home and you and him would probably get along. Plus you have to meet my parents at some point. What better time like now?"

"OK, sure. Sounds perfect. So you still wanting me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, I will see you later. Oh and for the record your new nickname is staying as Spider-Monkey. Just thought I should warn you"

With those words Blaine pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips before heading out. All Sebastian could do for a few moments was stand there. What had he just agreed to? He had never met anyone's family before? Yet then again he had never really had a proper meaningful relationship, like the one that he had with Blaine, before. He found himself turning everything around in his head. This was so much to take in. He knew for a fact that he was just going to be spending the rest of day thinking about this idea. Probably trying to think of something to get himself out of it. Only would Blaine be on to him? Would he knew that Sebastian was nervous about actually meeting his family? He just had no idea. Only time would tell.

**A/N: Again apologies for this being so late. So much has been going on. Plus the day I actually decided to sit down and write turned out to be Super Hot so I was distracted by the fabulous sun. Anyway Review let me know what you think. Sorry this is sort of all over the place. The next chapter will have more of a focused storyline. Promise. Review?**


	14. The Night Before

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter hasn't taken ages for me to get written. I have just been so annoyed and stressed recently that I literally sat down for around about 5 hours and wrote this chapter. Or at least most of it. So that is the reason for all the angst, if anything. I guess I just wanted to get my frustration out. I do apologise of they are a little out of character. But on a better note it made me feel better. Yeah I realised afterwaards the angst was just not necessary. Also follow me on twitter : KateAmeliaJudd I tend to actually tweet updates on when I am writing the fanfiction, plus you can tweet me on there and tell me to get writing.  
><strong>

With the meeting of Blaine' parents having been put on hold until tomorrow it just gave Sebastian something else to worry about. He had no idea what he should wear, if anything special. It wasn't like he had ever done this meeting the parents thing before, sure he was terrified and yet at the same time sort of anxious to meet Blaine's family. He hadn't even bothered to ask why the whole thing wasn't happening until tomorrow. It didn't really seem any of his business. As far as he knew it could be something as simple as his parents were working. At least it gave him more time to try and come up with some excuse as to why he couldn't do this. Sure Blaine had made it clear to him that nothing was going to get him out of this. Unless he could prove that he had some dreadful illness and that nerves were not something that could be classed as that. It seemed like this was just something that was going to have to be done. Still like he had thought to himself before he had the whole night alone to prepare himself for it all.

Sebastian, to say the least, had never felt more jealous. Blaine had just bailed on him to spend the night in with Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes, apparently it was kind of sleepover type thing around Rachel's house where they watched really rubbish movies and complained about their love lives.. Sure he trusted him. He knew that there wasn't anything between him and Kurt anymore. Yet there was still that fear that one of the little things that Kurt did might just make Blaine realised that being with Sebastian was a mistake. First loves were always the best ones, regardless of how they ended up. The last thing that he wanted to do was bombard Blaine with texts and nosing into what he was doing. If Blaine wanted or needed him then he knew exactly where he was. Besides Sebastian wasn't about to steal every single moment of Blaine's time from him. If he wanted to hang around with his friends then what right did Sebastian have to stop him. He was sure Blaine would be the same around him. At least he hoped he would.

All the same he was going to have to find one way to distract himself. He headed into the kitchen and glanced around him, there was rather big mess in there. What he and Blaine done over the weekend that could have caused this? He had no idea. Still at least it would keep his mind off things, he reached into his pocket and puled out his phone, checking his messages before tossing it through the door and onto the sofa. Completely forgetting that it was on silent and would therefore only vibrate if someone tried to contact him. Not that he ever got calls from anyone, save Blaine or one of the Warblers, even then it was rare and generally about nothing in particular.

Taking another quick look around him he finally decided on starting with the pile of dishes before moving on to clearing up all the litter that seemed to just be hanging around everywhere, well it more just bottles of drank alcopops and just sweet wrappers than anything else. Of course there was a few Pizza Boxes to. Yet sure dropping all that in a bin bag wouldn't take to long, right?  
>The time seemed to fly past rather quickly. He found himself singing to himself as he washed and tidied up, perhaps that was the reason why things just seemed to fly by. It was only as he sat down upon the sofa, for that well earned rest and glanced to the clock on the DVD Player that he noticed just what time it was, no wonder he was tired, it was was almost 11pm. Sure he was feeling a little tired and yet it wasn't really the type of tired that would cause him to fall asleep any time soon. He let himself just relax into the back of the sofa and fished his phone out from where it had fallen, between two cushions, and was rather surprised to find that he had not one but three missed calls and not to mention two texts. He figured perhaps reading the texts first would be the better option. He couldn't really think who they would be from. He certainly didn't expect to find that both of them were from Blaine. He had amused that the Ex- Warbler would be having to much of a good time with his friends to so much as think about texting him. Then again no doubt Kurt and Rachel were talking beauty tips and Blaine had been feeling a little bored. Sebastian suddenly felt a little guilty for not listening for his phone's vibrations, whilst in the kitchen.<p>

Opening the first text it read.

_Hey, gorgeous. I tried ringing you twice and you didn't pick up. Just wondering how you are. I love you Blaine xxx_

Sebastian smiled. He loved the way that Blaine always seemed to end the text with kisses. It was just so touching to think that he took those extra few seconds to write something that didn't really need to be there. He had never had anyone do something as sweet as that for him before. Sure it was just a simple little gesture but Blaine was never ever really going to know just how much he made him feel wanted and loved. Not wasting a single second he opened up the second text.

_Seriously? What are you doing? Touching yourself in the next room or something? You are not watching programmes about Polar Bears again are you? Rachel and Kurt are watching Twilight or one of the sparkly vampires films. I just tried calling you again. Call me back, yeah. Blaine xxx_

There they were again. Those sweet loveable kisses. Why did they have such a huge effect on him. Sebastian found himself simply staring that the final three letters in that single text. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. If anyone was to walk into the room right now they would be greeted with a Cheshire Cat, instead of Sebastian Smythe. There was only one more thing left to do. He had to ring Blaine, he couldn't stand another moment passing without hearing that voice of his. It just made him feel so weak at the knees and never failed to make him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Just to listen to him and know that Blaine was his boyfriend and no one else's. It was just the scariest thing in the world and yet at the same time the most amazing.

Dialling Blaine's number, well more like pressing the speed dial button that rang him. Sebastian waited, rather impatiently for him to pick up. It rang way to many times, Sebastian was sure it was just going to go straight to answer-phone. God how he hated those answer-phone things. He never knew what to say and tended to just go off on a tangent and ramble on, only to find he had been cut of by the stupid machine mid-sentence and end up having to ring back a second time. Yet thankfully Blaine answered.

"Hey, gorgeous. What have you been up to? I was worried about you. Rachel and Kurt had to literally force me to stay and not just head back home to make sure you hadn't killed yourself, being away from me."

"Hello yourself. I was cleaning the kitchen if you must know. You realise how much mess we made over the weekend? Seriously it looked like we had just grabbed all the rubbish from the local waste tip and just threw it around the kitchen. Not to mention the amount of bottles. How the hell were we not drunk."

"And that was without all the sex. Can you not just come and get me, please. If I have watch another film about vampires that sparkle in the sunshine I am going to go mad. Make an excuse if you have to. I don't care, please just get me out of here."

"Haven't you had enough of me already? We spent the last three days with nothing but the company of one another and Jeff for a few minutes. Besides spending the night with someone other than me will probably do you good. If you don't want to watch it then stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep listening to the musical sound of your voice" Sebastian mused to him, not that he was trying to make Blaine stay away from him. If anything he missed Blaine's company and would do anything just to have him in his arms again and feel his touch. Yet he didn't really want them to start spending every waking moment with one another only to find that they were bored and therefore started looking else where for comfort.

Blaine just sighed slightly, perhaps Sebastian was right. At least they were still in contact despite what Santana had said to him that morning about Sebastian leaving him before the week was out, which would have started with him ignoring his calls or just not calling back. Of course he hadn't believed her for a moment. He hated the fact that nobody seemed to trust Sebastian. Sure he could see why, but there was still the fact that if they tried to get to know him then maybe they would like him and perhaps they would see the side to him that Blaine had pulled to the surface. Sebastian wasn't totally evil, even if he might come across it at times.

Sebastian only really ever left the evil side of him for Kurt. That guy was just annoying. Sebastian could see through his caring gestures, even if Blaine couldn't. Something that he wasn't going to let him get away with.

"Anyway before I fall asleep and forget all about it. What time tomorrow? I mean how much time to do I have to come up with a excuse not to meet your parents."

"You are not getting out of it, Smythe! I am warning you. If you don't show up I am going to be so mad at you. But about that, glad you brought it up actually I forgot about it. My parents wondered if you could come for lunch instead? My dad is working tomorrow night., and he doesn't want to miss meeting you"

Sebastian found himself cursing himself in his head. Why had he brought it up, perhaps if he hadn't then he'd have managed to get out of it. But no he had to go and open his big mouth and say something. One of these days his big mouth was going to get him into serious trouble.

"Sure, whatever sounds fine to me. Although there had better be something in it for me. I don't go meeting parents for no reason you know? So what do I get if I miraculously decide to show up tomorrow."

"Oh you will see. I might have to think of something extra special, but trust me you will love it whatever it is. I am not telling you anything. Just make sure you are there, please"

Sebastian yawned and simply sighed slightly "Okay, okay, Calm down I will be there. Although I really have to go to bed. Otherwise I going to be sleeping all day."

"No, stay on the phone to me until you fall asleep. Like I said these films are just lame." Blaine insisted.

Sebastian wasn't used to making sacrifices and changing his ways for someone and yet now he found himself making the second one over the last few days.  
>"Fine, just as long as you promise the moment I don't answer you, you hang up. I am not going to have you listening to me sleeping."<p>

"But I love listening to you sleep. You are adorable asleep." Blaine mused to him. He was rather glad that he had chosen to head out into the hallway to speak with Sebastian, he could hear the yelling of Rachel and Kurt in Rachel's bedroom. Yelling something at the film. He couldn't really make out what it was.

"Remind me again why I love you so much. You listen to me sleeping, or even worse you watch me sleeping. I sometimes don't understand you."

"You love me because I have your heart and I am not about to give it back to you, ever. Sorry but it is mine and you can't have it back again."

"Oh really." Sebastian said in a reply, with a laugh and a yawn. He managed to pull himself up from the sofa and headed upstairs. "Do we really have to stay on the phone? I need to jump in the shower before bed and to be honest I don't really think taking my phone in there will be a good idea."

Blaine simply laughed. "If you insist I suppose I can leave you alone. I love you."

"I love you too." Sebastian replied "Night, gorgeous"

"Night"

Sebastian hung up the phone, since he knew Blaine all to well and if he stayed on the line it would be hours until Blaine hung up. So why not save the tie and hang up now. He threw his phone through his bedroom door and allowing it to drop nicely onto his bed. Before he made the all to familiar trip into the bathroom, flicked on the shower and allowed it to warm itself up as he peeled off his clothes.

As he climbed into the shower he found his mind wondering again, sure it scared him so much when that happened, but the good thing was if he wore it out letting it wonder now he would be free of a wondering brain and be able to sleep when the time came.  
>He found himself once again thinking about tomorrow. It just didn't really seem like him. He couldn't really think straight at the moment. It was just getting annoying. All that he wanted was to have his old life back. If anything it was to complicated being a relationship. Why he had even started this he wasn't sure. Yes perhaps in the long run it made him feel better and it sure as hell made him feel like a real person for the first time in ages. Yet that didn't mean that he didn't have thoughts about whether he would be this happy without Blaine. Would there still be all those thrills in his life. Even if he did have a different guy in his bed every single night. He sure as hell wouldn't have to deal with the the Diva Queen, one Mr Kurt Hummel.<p>

It seemed like tomorrow was just going to be a total mystery. He knew that it was probably going to be the end of something. Whether that be the end of his relationship with Blaine or the start of something amazing and new. Hopefully he wouldn't mess this up. Yet knowing his luck he would say something totally stupid and just make everything turn out wrong from the start to the finish.

**A/N: Okay so I think I said in the last chapter that this chapter was going to be the dinner at Blaine's but then I figured that Seblaine, although I love them together needed to spend a night apart and this is where this chapter came in. Yes it is a little messy, although at the same time it needed to be done and in a sense they still haven't managed to not be with one another.**


	15. An Overheard Argument

**A/N: This is the second last chapter of this story, although please fear not. If anyone wants a sequel and enough people want one then I will start writing the third part. I apologise for the way that this chapter is going to end. I wanted to send this in a totally different way to how the show is going to be. So if the relationship between Blaine and Cooper turns out to be the way it is in this story and the family relationships end up like that, then that is by total coincidence. I can promise you that. Yet I am sending this story into one direction and I just hope I can pull it off. Trust me all that blabbering will make sense at the end of the chapter. Before I start I just have to say that I am sorry if things take ages to be completed or chapters and new stories take ages to be uploaded, things are very hectic at home. I don't really want to send my life story on here. But just trust me when I say that. I am aiming to get at least one Chapter done a week, possibly two. Please just be patient with me. **

To say that he was nervous was a total understatement. Blaine had never been more nervous about something in life, something that he had a feeling was still no where near as nervous as what Sebastian must be feeling. It didn't matter that Blaine was probably never going to really meet Sebastian's parents, it wasn't really like they were ever around anyway. That guy practically lived on his own. Something that he did a rather good job of. Blaine came to realise that he had no idea how that boy did it. How he managed to put up the cool exterior. Surely he had to be feeling so unwanted inside. Blaine couldn't imagine living a life with parents that barely knew you existed. It was just heartbreaking. Yet the last thing that he wanted to do was push Sebastian into talking about it, at least he seemed to have just accepted it and come to terms with it.

Now it was rather unusual for arguments to set out in the Anderson household, in fact Blaine could only ever really remember one argument. Something about a vase being smashed and his brother threatening to move out if things didn't calm down. Which had resulted in his father leaving for a few days to let the air clear. He remembered then as being the worst few days of his life.

Blaine knew that eavesdropping wasn't the best idea, generally you heard the wrong things and everything turned out to be so much more pair shaped than it already was. So that probably didn't explain why he was doing just that, listening in, through an open crack from his bedroom door, at the shouting match going on downstairs. It didn't surprise him that his brother was a t the centre of it. No doubt he had done something. It seemed like he was always up to some kind of stupid antics.

"I don't see what the big deal is. He brought that other boyfriend if his around. The one that clearly needed to sort out his life and stop pretending that he was feminine." Copper shouted.

Blaine knew that he hadn't really meant those words, but it still hurt all the same. What right did he have to go on at Kurt like that, especially behind his back. He thought him and Kurt had gotten on rather well, this just proved that Cooper wasn't the brother he thought he was.

"Because he is your brother. I am not saying you have to stay for the whole night. Just meet the guy and stay for an hour or so." his mother shouted back, Blaine could tell that she was angry and the had a feeling that the discussion between them had been going on for a while, only maybe not as heated as it was now, since he certainly hadn't heard the starting of it.

"Oh please, he is not my brother. He never has been. Just because you never told him that he was adopted doesn't mean you can make me pretend. He is nothing to do with me."

"Will you keep your voice down. You know you love him all the same as if he was your real brother. If Blaine hears I don't even want to think what he would do. it doesn't matter to us that he is adopted. we love him just as much you"

Blaine pushed shut the bedroom door, that was it, he didn't want to have to hear anymore. This just couldn't be happening. Why hadn't his parents told him that he was adopted? If he had known then sure he might have felt a little unwanted, yet he would have gotten used to it. Yet to now know that they hadn't told him and that there was never any intention of telling him. How could he carry on like that? It wasn't possible. It was like this was some horrible cruel game. Maybe it was a nightmare, something that he would soon wake up from. Blaine headed over to his bed and climbed under the covers.

What did it matter now if Sebastian didn't show up. He couldn't care. He certainly couldn't face his parents right now. How could they have lied to him like this? Had he done something that made them think he wasn't responsible enough to actually be told the truth? Were they just going to have kept that a secret from him forever?

He hadn't the slightest idea how much time had passed. What did he really care. He wanted Sebastian. Nothing more than that. Only getting up to grab his phone from the other side of the room didn't seem worth the effort. He could feel the tears falling down his face and there wasn't a thing that he could do to stop it.

Blaine heard the creaking of his bedroom door opening and instantly turned over to face the wall, the last thing that he wanted was to have to see his parents. He hated them right now. They had lied to him his whole life and that scared him. If they had lied about this then what else had they lied about? Blaine didn't really want to have to think about that right now.

"You alright, Honey? Sebastian is here, you coming downstairs?" his mother said to him, as she peered around the door. Didn't anyone in this house actually knock on opening doors? It was so annoying.

"Send him up. I need to talk to him about something first." Blaine answered, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He closed his eyes and just hoped that his mother would leave and not start asking questions. Perhaps he was being selfish and stupid, but right now she was the last person he wanted to have a conversation with. Sebastian knew what it was like to have parents that kept things from you, so perhaps he could help. Even if he didn't know what to say being in his arms had to make him feel better, right?

He knew that he should be grateful that he actually had parents that loved him and would do anything to keep him safe, yet he couldn't get past the fact that everything had been a lie, his whole life had been one huge lie. Sure Sebastian said he hated his parents and that it didn't bother him that his father was dead and that his mother most likely wouldn't recognise him in the street., although at the same time he saw in his boyfriends eyes how hurt he really was inside. It must be horrible to have to live your life the way he did.

"Hey, gorgeous. You alright? Your mum said you wanted to talk to me. Have I done something wrong?" Sebastian said to him as he stepped into Blaine's bedroom, after knocking once upon the door.

Blaine felt him sitting down on the bed and it was then that he turned over and sat up, flinging his arms around Sebastian's neck and hugging him tightly.

Sebastian's arms wrapped around Blaine and for a few moments neither of the two boys said anything. Yet Sebastian was the first to break the silence between them. "What you crying about?"

"My parents. They lied to me Sebastian. My whole life they have lied to me. I don't know who I am anymore." Blaine said to him as he lifted his head from it's place upon Sebastian's shoulder. "I heard them arguing with my brother, or the guy I thought was my brother. Turns out he isn't. In fact they are not even my parents."

"Okay, just calm down." Sebastian said as he pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead for a brief moment before reaching up with his hand and brushing away the tears. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm adopted. They didn't tell me. They probably had no intentions of ever telling me" Blaine almost hissed at him. He wasn't mad at Sebastian, yet he just seemed to be taking his anger out on him and that wasn't fair. Thankfully Sebastian didn't really seem to mind all that much and just took it as anger towards his parents.

"That doesn't mean anything. I am sure they still love you Blaine. Just because you are adopted doesn't mean that your parents don't love you. At the end of the day they are still the same people they were before you found out. Honestly I think you need to calm down and just ask them why they didn't tell you. They must have their reasons." Sebastian mused to him "Although tonight just try and keep on a brave face. I don't want to get involved in family conversation. I just want to have a nice meal with them and spend some time with you."

Blaine simply nodded his head. "Can we stay here for a little while longer?" he whispered as he pulled Sebastian into another hug and pulled him down to a lying position on the bed. Sebastian simply smiled and nodded his head. There wasn't any way that he was going to say no. Why would he ever do that? Just being in Blaine's arms made him feel alive. He rested his head against the pillow, sure the fact that Blaine only had a single bed didn't really seem to matter. It just meant that they could be closer together without leaving half the bed unclaimed. His eyes fluttered to a close, although thankfully, before he could fall asleep, he felt Blaine's lips upon his. A soft groan left his lips as Blaine's tongue darted in through the small space between his lips and battled against his tongue for the dominance that they both clearly craved more than anything. He placed a hand against the back of Blaine's neck and held his head in place. A simple kiss from Blaine felt so amazing. Sebastian never understood how it was that Blaine had managed to make him this way. It certainly wasn't normal. Was it? Or was this really just what love felt like? Sebastian certainly wasn't an expert when it came to love. If anything he was still at the beginners stage.

Wanting more control over Blaine he rolled over to lie on top of him, his leg riding up between Blaine's legs, over the top of the quilt cover, and forced them apart. This time it was Blaine's time to let out a groan.

Yes it was true that Sebastian would have done anything to just fuck him right now. Only with his parents downstairs it probably wasn't going to happen. Plus there was the fact that Blaine had been through an almost rape and Sebastian certainly wasn't going to push him into anything. He didn't want to send him reminders of what had happened and he certainly didn't want to have to scare him off. Blaine meant far to much to him to actually lose him. It was just the strangest of feelings. Sebastian ran his hand downwards, still making sure that it was over the top of the bedsheets and slipped it in between his legs, grabbing him, yet as he felt Blaine flinching slightly under his touch he instantly removed his hand and pulled away from that passionate kiss that the two of them were sharing.

"I reckon we should go downstairs I can smell food. Your parents better be good cooks. I am starving."

"Okay," Blaine replied with a small smile and wiped his eyes. "You can't tell I was crying, can you? I just don't fancy trying to come up with an excuse to my so called parents"

"No," Sebastian answered truthfully as he climbed off the bed and ran his fingers through his hair."I love you. You know that right?"

"I know," Blaine spoke as he too climbed out of bed and straightened out his jumper before heading over to Sebastian and kissing him again. "I love you too"

Sebastian simply took hold of Blaine's hand and entwined their fingers together, giving it a small squeeze he smiled softly and the pair of them headed downstairs.

To Sebastian Blaine's parents seemed to be rather nice. He would have done anything to have parents like Blaine's, even if it was just a family that he was adopted into.

"I am afraid lunch is taking a little longer to cook than I would have liked. OH and I forgot to ask, you are not a Vegetarian are you Sebastian?" Blaine's mother said with that warm smile she had greeted him with at the door.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs Anderson. I am sure my hunger can wait a little while longer and no. I tried to be one once but then I realised I loved my meat to much to ever stray to far away from it."

"Oh thank goodness. I was worried I was going to have to try and pretend that it was meat substitute or something. Can I get you a drink? Wine? Beer? I also have Orange Juice and of course water."

"A glass of water would be fine with me. Blaine said I wasn't allowed to drink tonight. Apparently I am embarrassing when I am drunk"

"You are. I mean it. You honestly embarrassed me last time I was out with you. Plus you always seem to end up kissing someone when you have been drinking, now it was fine when it was just you and me in your house but now that my parents are around the last thing I want is to walk in on you trying it on with my dad" Blaine said to him with a grin as he leant upwards and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

"And why would I ever want to kiss your dad when I can be with you. I have told you before. You are the guy for me and I am not about to cheat on you. I promise" Sebastian said with a laugh, kissing him again. "Thank you" he said with a smile towards Blaine's mother as she handed him that glass of water. He took a small sip before he was being dragged into the living room by Blaine. Before he knew it he had been pulled down on the sofa, placing the glass on the provided coaster on the coffee table and rested against the back of the sofa and Blaine seemed to instantly rest his head against his chest and wrap an arm around his stomach.

"I can't do this Sebastian. I mean I can't pretend I don't know I am adopted." Blaine whispered

"Course you can. You have me. If you need me to stay the night I will you know, or I can head off home and you can join me there if things get worse. Either way you can do this. Talk to them now if you want."

"No, I don't want you to have to hear us all shouting. And I think after lunch you should go home. I will need somewhere to escape to if things get bad, like you said."

"Fine with me, gorgeous" Sebastian mused to him

**A/N: Since this was taking so long to write I decided to spilt this into two. Although I have to ask you all something, do you want the final chapter to focus more on the dinner between Sebastian and Blaine's family or to focus more on Blaine talking to his parents about why he was adopted? It is totally up to all of you. Review and let me know what you think. No matter what happens in this weeks Glee episode this storyline is staying the same.**


	16. Dinner and Confrontation

**A/N: Okay so this is the final chapter of this story. I am still really thinking on whether or not to write a third part to the story. What do you guys think? The only thing I am thinking is that recently I have been really busy. So it all depends on how many people actually want a third part to this story as to whether or not I do it. Let me know in a review if you want it to be continued. Anyway. I hope you like this chapter and I am sorry that it has taken so long to get uploaded. Like I said I have just been so busy. I apologise if they are a little out of character. I hope you enjoy**

Blaine was glad that Sebastian was here, he knew for certain that he wouldn't have been able to spend the night with his parents if it wasn't for Sebastian. He needed him here more than ever. It seemed like things were turning against him. He just didn't know where he would be if it wasn't for Sebastian. Despite how wrecked his life seemed to be right now, what with the being attacked and now finding out he was adopted, he knew that he had to do something special for him. At least there was one plus side to trying to think of a way to thank Sebastian, it certainly kept his mind of his parents.

He didn't realise how much he was daydreaming, it was only as he felt someone shaking his arm that he came back into the real world. He could have fallen asleep in Sebastian's arms for all he knew. It took him a few moments to realise that it was both his mother and Sebastian who were trying to get his attention.

"What?" he groaned, suddenly feeling rather annoyed and upset about having being pulled away from the dreamlike world that he had found himself falling into. A world where he was encased in the warmth of Sebastian's arms and noting could hurt him. A place where he wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. Yet most importantly he wasn't afraid to tell his parents that he knew the truth. Only now he was stuck back in the the real miserable stinking world. A place that seemed to have stolen away all his confidence.

"Lunch is ready. How you can be tired I don't know, Blaine. You look like I have just woken you up" his mother said to him as she headed back into the Dining Room. "Hurry up or it is will get cold."

"Sebastian" Blaine whispered. "I can't do this. Can't we just sneak out and go back to your place. I don't want to face them. Not after they lied to me" Blaine almost begged him.

"Of course you can. I know you can. There is no such word as can't. You have to believe in yourself. Besides I am not going anywhere until you tell me to leave. You got that!" Sebastian reassured him, as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriends lips. "Now come on I am starving. It's been ages since I have had a decent meal" Sebastian added with a laugh as he ushered Blaine into the Dining Room.

"And whose fault is that? You are the one that doesn't bother cooking anything but pizza for yourself."

Sebastian's jaw dropped. "I cook things other than pasta. Just because I haven't when you have been around. I will have you know that I am actually a rather good cook if I say so myself."

Blaine just rolled his eyes and took his usual seat at the table, thankfully his mother had the sense to place Sebastian's plate next to his. The first few minutes were spent riding out this awkward silence. No one really seemed to want to speak. Sebastian hated silences. It was like there was some kind of tension in the air and he couldn't escape it. Finally Blaine's mother was the one to say something.

"So how did the two of you meet? I understand, from what Blaine has said about you that you attend Dalton Sebastian. Only you two both met after Blaine left to attend McKinley, right?"

Sebastian simply nodded his head and smiled softly towards her. He swallowed the mouthful of food before he opened his mouth to speak. He wasn't really someone who had the worlds best manners, yet at the same time the last thing that he wanted to do was end up spraying food all over the place.  
>"Yeah, we met at Dalton. Blaine walked in on me and the rest of the Warblers singing Uptown Girl. He was giving us the tickets for his début performance of West Side Story. I couldn't take my eyes off him. We got talking and well things sort of took off from there." Sebastian said with nervous smile.<p>

Where was the conversation going to end up? He couldn't help wondering if Blaine had told his parents that it was Sebastian who had thrown that slushie into his face and almost blinded him. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. The food in his stomach seemed to be disagreeing with him. He felt sick with nerves. This wasn't normal. What had triggered it off? It wasn't like anything had been asked to start him worrying. It was all in his head, right? He reached under the table and gripped Blaine's thigh. He just had to get out of here. He knew that things were going to come out of his mouth like vomit and he'd end up making a fool of himself, that was if he hadn't already.

Plus there was the fact that Blaine needed to speak with his parents. It was a conversation that Sebastian couldn't really be around for. Not only was it none of his business, but it was a family problem and he couldn't really get to involved. The last thing that he wanted was to end up being involved in some kind of argument with Blaine's parents. He found that he just didn't seem to want them to hate him. He wanted them to like him. If anything he liked them. They seemed like great people. He'd have done anything to have parents like those two. Sure Blaine's father didn't really say much, yet there seemed to be that friendly vibe about him, if anything he reminded Sebastian a lot of hos own father. Always the quiet one, never able to get a word in edge ways.

He must have been daydreaming. He must have said yes to wanting some dessert, since the next thing that he was really aware of was the fact that there was a half eaten Apple Crumble in front of him. Had he been eating that? How long had he been quiet for? How long had anyone been quiet for. Had the conversation gone on around him? Was Blaine still refusing to have much communication with his parents. Sebastian couldn't be sure.

Nerves were not something that he was good at dealing with, which was probably why he always acted smooth and confident. Trying to prove to the world that nothing got him and nothing scared him. It was his own way of persuading himself that he wasn't nervous about the situations he found himself in. He'd have been lying to himself if he didn't admit that those first few encounters with Blaine, first at Dalton and then at the Lima Bean hadn't scared him.

His eyes drifted to the clock. They widened as he saw it read two thirty. How had it gotten so late so fast. He had been at Blaine's the best part of two hours and he was already dying to leave. How bad was that? Would it be rude to say that he had to leave? He'd promised Blaine that he would stay until he wanted him to leave, only now he wondered if that would be ever. Knowing Blaine he'd try and make him stay the night. Something that, although Sebastian would love he was sure that it wouldn't be a good idea. Blaine needed time alone with his parents. They had to talk. Sebastian wasn't just going to be used as Blaine's excuse for not speaking with them.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but I am going to have to get off. I have things to get done back at home. It was great to meet you both." Sebastian found himself saying suddenly as he rose to his feet. "Hope to seen you again sometime. The food was lovely by the way. Although I don't think I could have finished the rest of that crumble. I stuffed my face to much with the main meal."

The truth was he couldn't really stand the taste of Apple Crumble, yet his excuse for leaving it seemed to be more polite than just saying that he didn't like it.

"Oh don't you worry about leaving that, Cooper can warm it up for dinner when he gets back. You are welcome. It was lovely having you." Blaine's mother said to him with warm and comforting smile as she cleared away the dishes.

Although his father still didn't say a word.

He leant in and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Good luck" he whispered into his ear as he pulled back from him. "Call me later, yeah" he added to Blaine as he walked from the room and headed for the front door.

"Sebastian!" he heard Blaine calling out to him, as his hand took hold of the door handle. He turned around to face Blaine who was now stood just a few feet away from him in the hallway. "Thank you"

"For what?" Sebastian asked him, seeming rather confused. What was Blaine saying thank you for? What had he done to get a thank you from him?

"For believing in me and just being here today. It means the world to me" Blaine smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and hugged him tight in his arms. "If things don't go well with my parents. Can I move in with you for a while"

Sebastian was a little taken back. He had never really been in a relationship before, even this relationship with Blaine had him confused. He wasn't sure what he wanted out of it, save the company and love of Blaine. But the thought of the two of them living together did sound like things were getting really serious. So why didn't that frighten him? Maybe he really was starting to feel totally at pace and comfortable with the direction that this relationship was going. Something that just brought a smile to his face.

"Of course you can. Move in any time you want. You can stay at mine for as little or as long as you like. You are always welcome"

"Thanks, although I wish you could stay for a bit longer" He replied with a smile and leant in towards Sebastian and pressed his lips up against his his.

Blaine closed his eyes and just melted into the kiss. He couldn't ever tire of the feeling that Sebastian's kisses gave him. They made him feel alive and safe. Things would be so much easier to face if he could just feel this way all the time. It was only after a few moments that he pulled away. "That isn't going to make you stay longer is it?"

Sebastian simply smirked and shook his head. "No, it isn't. I talk to you later, okay" with those words he stepped out the door an into Blaine's front lawn. "I love you. Just remember that f things get messy and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"I love you too, moron. Doesn't really put a stopper on anything. Considering who you are and the things you have done before"

Sebastian just laughed and walked down the drive and turned the corner. He knew that if he tried to continue the conversation then he would never leave. It was now all up to Blaine.

Blaine's confidence seemed to be leaving fast, along with Sebastian. He found himself just watching him leave. Why couldn't he stay? Blaine had a horrible feeling about this, he almost knew that something was going to go wrong, something that made him wonder if Sebastian should be upstairs in his bedroom now packing him a suitcase of clothes, just to save him some time later on. He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed to the door, before heading into the Living Room. He had gone over the whole conversation in his head a million times. Finally he had come to the conclusion that the best way to actually do anything would be to just come out with it. He knew if he thought about what words to say he'd chicken out. He had to just blurt it out.

"Were you ever going to tell me that I was adopted. Or were you just going to hope that I never found out the truth." Blaine said suddenly, making his parents jump slightly. His father peered over the top of his newspaper. His mother seemed to be frozen with shock, almost like she didn't know what to say.

Finally it was his father that broke the silence. Blaine wasn't sure what he expected to hear from them, but it certainly wasn't the words that came from his father's mouth.

"How did you find out? Did your mother tell you? She promised to keep that a secret."

Blaine's jaw simply dropped. Was he hearing this right? It seemed like they were not the perfect family after all. What was going on here? Something wasn't right and Blaine knew that he had to find out and he had to find out tonight before it was too late.

"No as a matter of fact, mum didn't tell me. Nobody told me. I heard mum and Cooper arguing about it downstairs earlier." Blaine yelled. What did he care if he was losing his temper? It wasn't like they could blame him. Surely he had every right to be angry towards them. "Why does Cooper know and I don't. Just tell me the truth. I want to know the truth."

For once his mother simply couldn't say anything. She had sunk down into the chair and all she could do was stare into space, almost like this was the very day that she dreaded. The very day that she just didn't want to have to deal with. All Blaine's answers seemed to relying on his father to be brought out into the open.

"After Cooper was born your mother was told that she couldn't have any children. Yet more than anything she wanted another son. Only that wasn't possible. So we adopted you as a baby and that is whole story. I know how this sounds. Cooper found out three years back and we made him promise not to say anything to you. The last thing any of us wanted was to upset you. We thought it best that you didn't know"

"That I didn't know. Better for who dad? For me? Or for you two? Why not just tell me? If you hadn't kept it a secret from me for all these years I wouldn't be yelling at you now. I wouldn't feel so betrayed. I feel Like I don't belong here anymore. Like I am not wanted." Blaine managed to say, although there was anger in his voice, he somehow managed to stop himself from shouting. The last thing he wanted was a hoarse voice. He was pretty sure Sebastian wouldn't appreciate it either, considering the fact that he still had to ring him and let him know what was going on.

"Blaine, that is not true. You're mother and me love you. As far as we are concerned you are our child. You are wanted. More so than you realise. You have kept this family together all these years. We love you so much. Never ever forget that. Just because our names are not on your birth Certificate as you parents doesn't mean anything. To us you are flesh and blood." His father continued.

Blaine simply closed his eyes for a moment. He had to get away from all of this, simply before he started shout and scream again. He only hoped that his parents would understand that he had to have some space and he couldn't be forced to just be okay with it all straight away. It had been a nightmare trying to actually act normal today. He was pretty certain that the reason he had been so calm was down to the fact that Sebastian had been there to keep him relaxed.

"I am going to Sebastian's for a few days, maybe a few weeks. I need to clear my head. I'll pack some stuff together." He said, rather dead pan as he walked out the room and practically ran upstairs, dialling Sebastian's number as he went. Thankfully it answered after a couple of rings, which did make him wonder if Sebastian had just been sat there watching his mobile just waiting for that call from Blaine. Eager to know if he was alright and hadn't done something stupid.

"You okay?" Sebastian said instantly.

"As okay as I will ever be. I am packing a suitcase and coming to stay with you for a while. If that is still okay. I have to get away for a while Sebastian. I just have to."

"I told you, it's fine. You are always welcome. I hate being home alone anyway. I much prefer the company of someone."

"I will be over in a little while then... wait before you go I was wondering should I bring over my Dalton Uniform? I still have it, just found the blazer in my wardrobe and the shirt and pants." Blaine said to him, he seemed to be getting ideas in his head. How had he not realised he still had it shoved in the back of his wardrobe until now?

"Sounds super hot to me. Just as long as you don't forget the tie. Never really had the pleasure of grabbing hold of one of your ties and pulling you towards me. It just doesn't work with bow ties." Sebastian purred down the phone to him

Blaine just smiled, knowing that Sebastian couldn't see his face, yet that didn't really matter. "Got it, Smythe. See you a hour or so. I love you"

"See you, gorgeous. Don't push your luck. I have already said that once today. Once a day that is my limit." Sebastian laughed before putting down the phone.

A sigh escaped his lips as he flicked the TV back on again. Why was he watching this? Something about an Evil Goldfish trying to take over the world with Nuclear Power. Some the programmes on television these days were rather strange and yet at the same time they were hilarious. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He was simply starting a new chapter in his life. A chapter where he could finally be happy. A chapter where he was able to spend some quality time with Blaine, just like that weekend. Yet most importantly the chapter of his life where he had a boyfriend to take care of and keep distracted. He only hoped that he could follow the correct path. That last thing that he wanted to do was mess things up.

**A/N: I hoped this chapter was okay. I am not really all that happy with it. Yet all that matter is that you all like it. So does anyone want a Sequel? Let me know in a review and I will get one started. Follow me on Twitter, if you want a bit of an update as to how fan fictions are coming along: KateAmeliaJudd**


End file.
